Writers Wanted
by rocks at my window
Summary: Everything went black. When the lights came on, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just that there was a note. A note so serious that it lead the Wasabi Warriors on the hugest roller coaster ride of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY FANFICTIONERS! It's Kelsey, and guess what? This story is my first ever collaboration, with one of Kickin' It's PHENOMENAL authors, TheWritingsOfTaylor30! It's been such a blast working with her, and hope you all enjoy this FF!**

**Oh yes, she did ask me to let her put in her own A/N, so… here:**

**A/N- Hey guys! This is Taylor, back from a long time! Hope you had an amazing 2012 so far! Now, just wanted to let you all know how EXCITED I am for this fanfic that's being co-written with my amazing friend and amazing writer here, ThoseLovelyMemories! Hope you all love this fanfic that we both have worked really hard on! Please review, and give us feedback, we always love to hear from you! Enjoy the first chapter of Writers Wanted! Oh, and psst...Halloween Thief sequel coming soon... ;)**

**Okay, now time for the disclaimer! We do not own Kickin' It!**

"_Hiya….HI-YAH!" _

A loud _"thump!"_ echoed across the walls of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, as I knocked none other Jerry on the floor, bringing a pleased smirk to my lips. I could hear the rest of the guy's unconfident claps. With Rudy not even showing up for our practice session, I figured to be the "loyal and trustworthy" student and practice even without his presence. But I couldn't help but have a little fun with the opportunity. With Jerry still lying on the moldy mats, and groaning in pain, I held a hand out and he grabbed it, as I helped him up.

"Told you so," I said, giving him a sly grin. "So, the next time you try to insult me and my blonde hair, you know what's going to happen right?" I held out a fist for emphasis, just in case he forgot.

"Don't want to have to go down that road again," Jerry said, with his frantic eyes staring at my clenched fists. I gave him a pat on the back, as he went and sat in between Milton and Eddie.

"So, who wants to fight me next? I promise, I won't go as hard on you as I did with Jerry. Unless you call me a 'dumb blonde'." For that I eyed Jerry coldly. As a response, he grinned sheepishly. Milton and Eddie shook their heads vigorously. I gave them a "seriously" look, but they continued giving me those fearful eyes.

"Uh, no thanks, I like my insides to remain inside!" Milton said. "I barely have any outsides!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Milton," Eddie said. "Without my insides, how can I eat? Oh, that life would be horrible!"

I shook my head in disappointment, slightly annoyed at Milton and Eddie's redundant responses. "Okay, so based on those responses, I'm guessing no one's going to fight me then? Come on guys; let's make our time useful here!"

"I'll fight you."

I turned around to see the one and only Jack Anderson, with his perfectly tousled chocolate brown hair that fell right above his eyes, in his T-Shirt and sweatpants, giving me that crafty grin that sometimes makes me blush. However, now wasn't one of those times. I walked closer towards him, beckoning a look saying that he wished he shouldn't have said that. In the process of staring him down, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So you're willing to lose?" I asked, pouting my lip of fake pity. I could hear Jerry making his "burn" hoots.

He chuckled. "We'll see about that, Kimmy." And with a playful sneer, he stepped on the mat and so did I, however with a little irritation. Nobody and I mean _nobody _calls me that dreadful nickname…_Kimmy._

"Bring it on, Jackie," I said, giving him an evasive smile. More dissing erupted from the guys. He went into his defensive positions, and so did I. Time to beat Jack.

"Ready…FIGHT!" I heard Milton shout. At first, we were still in our defense positions, our eyes alert as to who was going to make the first move. Seeing a good opportunity, I aimed my first kick but Jack slapped it down. He spun and gave me a kick but I ducked. I ran closer towards him and tried to shoot out a punch, but instead he caught my fist. He caught it and didn't let go. In fact, the both of us weren't doing anything at the moment. As he caught my fist, he locked eyes with mine, and as much as I wanted to take my eyes away from his I couldn't. It was as if I was my eyes were entwined in his, looking into those deep chocolate eyes. But that "moment" faded away in a matter of a second. He took my fist, and flipped me down, landing flat on my back.

_Ouch. _

I could hear the guys cheering for Jack. At first for a second, I was thinking that this was impossible and that I was dreaming. But when looking at Jack's triumphant face, I could see the possibilities of him beating me. After all, he has beaten me a number of times before. When he stared into my eyes once again, he took a step towards me, his face masking concern. He held out a hand.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked.

I gave him a comforting smile. "Yes Jack, I'm fine…don't worry I'll get you next time, Anderson." With a laugh, I took his hand, and he helped me up. As his fingers knotted around mine, I couldn't help but feel a tingle running down my spine. But don't worry...there was no way I would _ever _like Jack. Not in a million years. Right?

"We'll see about that, Kimmy," He emphasized on "Kimmy" and gave me a cunning smile. I gave him a look and smacked his arm. He chuckled, and I couldn't help but smiling myself. The guys walked up towards us, giving us both goofy grins.

"What?" I asked them, grabbing a towel to wipe any sweat on my forehead.

"Aw, looks like your little boyfriend beat you up Kim!" Jerry teased.

"That's a new one," Eddie said. I smacked them both.

"Shut…up…" I said coldly. "Or I'll…"

"Don't say it!" Milton cut me off. "Guys do you really want to get Kim mad? She's already mad because Jack beat her."

"What? No I'm not!" I said, smacking Milton's arm. I looked at Jack.

"I'm not mad…it was just for once…I'll get you next time." I hissed to him. Before Jack could respond (and I'm pretty sure his comment would be sarcastic) Rudy burst through the front doors of the dojo, with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Oh no…oh no….oh no…" I heard Rudy mutter under his breath. Jack and I exchanged looks of confusion. I looked at the guys, but they seemed to have had the same perplexed looks on their face when seeing Rudy so scared. But now come to think of it, the guys always had that vacant look on their face…except Milton of course.

"Rudy!" I said, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around to face me. "Calm down! What's wrong?"

Rudy looked like he just found out about an apocalypse. We all surrounded him, bracing ourselves for the most-likely-bad news that's about to pour out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Rudy repeated. "What's wrong? We got entered in a statewide competition that's what's wrong! Oh we are dead, I am a GONER!" He wailed.

We all exchanged looks of confusion. I honestly thought Rudy must have been losing it. How is being in a statewide competition _bad? _

"Okay Rudy, I know adults minds work differently and all, but not seeing the problem here," Jack said almost repeating my thoughts. He put a hand on Rudy's shoulder, deciding if he should comfort him or give him a pat on the back.

"The problem is that whichever dojo makes it to the finals and _loses _will probably end up going out of business!"

Okay, that was a problem. How could we lose this dojo? This dojo was the only place where I could be myself. This dojo was the only place where I can express myself and do what I love to do – karate. Losing this dojo meant losing my life. And losing my life meant losing my friends. And losing my friends meant losing…Jack. _Wait…and my other friends too! But…mostly Jack. _

"We can't lose!" I blurted, terrified of the train of thought that my mind just went through. The guy's faces turned to me, and they gave me a weird look. I could suddenly feel my face heating up for my ludicrous comment.

"Thank you…Captain Obvious!" Milton said, clearly annoyed. I gave him an icy glare.

"Watch your mouth boy," I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Rudy, it's simple!" Jerry said, spreading his hands out. "We lose in the first match….on purpose…that way, we'll never make it to the finals, and that way we'll never have to give up the dojo! Yeah…I can be smart sometimes!"

"Jerry you don't understand…" Rudy said, his eyes outlandishly large and with fear. "Someone, obviously from a high authority, and I don't know who, gave a recommendation to the judges saying with recent competitions we won, were qualified for entering the finals _directly. _So, in other words there's no going back! And by the way, the statewide competition _is _the finals."

"Wait I'm confused…" Jack said. "So they just…_let _us go into the finals without even going from the beginning? Doesn't that seem kind of unfair to the other dojos?"

"Well, with our 50 and counting victories thanks to you and Kim from our previous competitions, we were automatically "qualified" to be in the finals. No dojo in California has ever won that many victories in a row before."

"So really the whole reason why we're in this mess in the first place is because of Jack and Kim?" Eddie asked, giving us an absurd look.

"Hey don't blame us!" I was taken aback by what Eddie said, that they were actually blaming Jack and I for entering the Finals. I found the thought completely ridiculous. If it wasn't for us – or should I say Jack – this dojo would've been closed. And Rudy wouldn't have a job. So really, they should be thanking us. But no, because all we got were senseless accusations of something that wasn't even our fault.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for us, this place would've now been Mr. Turner's parking lot!" Jack said, reminding them of the Arthur Incident. The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"No guys, this wasn't Jack and Kim's doing at all," Rudy said, thankfully defending us. "Someone else did this. Again, I have no idea who did it. Those judges didn't even know about us, until that person enrolled us in."

"Can't we call it quits?" Milton asked.

"No we can't…it's already been broadcasted." Rudy said sadly.

"Wait…so we were on TV and didn't even know? What? Did you happen to DVR it?" Jerry asked, fishing for the remote that operated the Plasma screen.

"JERRY!" we all screamed, telling him to stop and get back on topic.

"Rudy…we're not going to give up on you," I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If it means spending a few extra hours and working hard, we'll do anything to keep this dojo open. We're not going to let your torch blow out."

"Kim's right," Jack said, backing me up. "If we want to save this dojo, and keep it from closing down, we have to train harder than _ever _for this competition."

"Thanks guys," Rudy said, giving us a smile. "It means a lot. But if you guys really want to save this dojo, and win the competition, you guys have to be fully committed. No slacking off or canceling practice. I believe the competition is being held in San Diego, in two weeks. Now, since I was really late and it's getting late, I'm letting you all off the hook for today. But tomorrow I expect full commitment. PLEASE!" I could tell Rudy was about to start standing on his knees and beg, before Jack clutched his shoulder to stop him.

"We promise Rudy, full commitment!" Jack said encouragingly. "Right guys?"

"Right!" The guys yelled in unison.

"We are going to be so committed, we're even going to get some more people to join this dojo for the competition! You know, just in case." Milton said.

"Hey, that's a great idea! If we have more good karate people, it could be a lot of help!" Eddie said, with a wide grin on his face, revealing his braces. "Let's start planning on how the advertise it!"

"Oh yeah, I'm in! Wooo!" Jerry said, doing his signature chant. And with a three way high five, the guys rushed out of the dojo, without even saying "bye" to any of us. Jack and I exchanged looks of disbelief, and couldn't help but laugh at just imagining how this plan of theirs is going to turn out.

"So, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow, then. I should go too. I uh…need to go see my mother and you know…ask her to get my bedroom ready…just in case!" Rudy started bawling, and stuffing his nose into a handkerchief. I couldn't sustain to see Rudy in a state such as depressing as this. I was almost hurt at the little trust he had in us. Even with the guys and their…average athletic abilities…I was still determined to prove Rudy wrong. Now that I'm seeing Rudy's true feelings towards us, it seemed like a goal had been immediately set in my mind. It was a goal to show to Rudy that we _can _and we _will _win this statewide competition. And I knew exactly how to do that. I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled aside. He gave me a quizzical look.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Jack, I think we should stay behind and…practice. Rudy's counting on us, and we can't let him down. We should stay after hours and just have the dojo to ourselves and practice," But after hearing myself offer the proposition to Jack, my tone came out harsher than intended, making it seem a bit forceful. "Unless you have plans, otherwise I totally get it." I quickly added.

"No, not at all," He said giving me a reassuring smile. "I think that's a great idea. I'll stay…should be fun."

I could feel myself turning a darker shade of pink after he said it could be fun. However, I wanted to slap myself for even changing color. _We're just friends, who have total platonic feelings towards each other. Always remember that, Kim. _

"Thanks," I still giving him a smile. I ran towards Rudy, before he could head out, and tapped his shoulders. He turned around and faced me scrunching the handkerchief towards his nose that was as red as Rudolph's.

"Rudy! I have a request for you," I said, talking in my most high-pitch, innocent, girly voice as I possibly can. But I had to admit, I hated talking like this. The only times I use this voice is to get my parents to say yes to something…or for things like this. Yes, Kim Crawford _always _gets what she wants.

"Kim, I don't have any money, and no I will not get you those shoes you wanted for your birthday. That's your parent's job," he said, sadly.

"Geez, I wasn't asking you for anything!" I snapped defensively. "I just wanted to know if me and Jack could stay back and practice some more. After all, the competition is coming up, so we're willing to practice, and _win_. Because you can count on us!" I said, enunciating the last few words, signaling that I intended to prove him wrong. However I don't think Rudy got the message.

"What are you and Jack up to now?" Rudy said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Rudy!" Jack yelled backed me up. "We seriously want to practice! Do you want to win this thing or not?"

Rudy stared at the ceiling. "FINE!" He wailed, like a little kid. Jack and I rolled our eyes. He tossed Jack the keys. "I trust you that you'll remember to lock this thing up when you're done. Have fun 'practicing'!" He put air quotations on "practicing".

"Rudy! We really are going to be practicing!" I yelled in an angry tone.

"Blah, blah, blah! More like "Bond With Jack Time"! But I won't stop you. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

I started getting agitated, and my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Whoa, we are not—"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Rudy said in a mocking tone, making a "Pacman" hand gesture. And with a wave, he fled the dojo, chuckling to himself. I rolled my eyes, and eyed Jack, with utter frustration. _We're not going to bond! _

Right?

"I try to do _something_ good, and Rudy thinks I'm lying!" I said irritably, getting my mind off the "Bond With Jack" thing.

"Eh, don't let it get it to you Kim. Rudy's just really conflicted right now. As long as you're being true to yourself, it doesn't matter." He said calmly. For some reason, I always got the feeling that he just _knew _what to say, that he just had the gift of making a person feel better. But obviously, I wouldn't dare tell him that. I'd just get accused of having a crush on him. _Again. _

"Speaking of keeping my word…" I said stepping on the mats, and dragging Jack's arm, giving him my best smile. "Let's practice."

It was nearly nine o'clock, and I have to say, for once, I feel like we've actually accomplished something in all of my times practicing in this dojo. With punching a number of dummies, and a number of sparring matches, I already felt like I could win this thing. And as I flipped Jack over, concluding our last sparring match, I helped him up, and instead of saying "Ow" or wincing in pain, he flashed me a smile.

"It's coming along," He teased. I smacked him playfully.

"Shut up," I said, spreading a wide smile to convey that I was joking.

"So you want to take a break, or call it a day?" Jack asked me, as he grabbed a towel to absorb the sweat on his face. But I ended up not answering his question. I was staring at the beautiful night sky, as the shades of pinks and oranges closed down, and a golden moon seemed to have been intricately woven into the sky, along with a number of stars laced into it as well, seeming to have created the perfect scenery. For some reason, it was like my eyes never left the sky…it seemed to have reminded me of something…something that was meaningful, but I unfortunately seemed to have forgotten.

"Kim?" I heard Jack call my name again. I snapped out of my innermost deep thoughts, and I turned and looked back to him, forgetting that he even asked me a question.

"Sorry," I said apologetically. I walked over to the front bench where I could get a better view of the night sky. "It's just…the moon looks really pretty. It's a harvest moon." I heard Jack's footsteps walking over towards me, and taking a seat on the bench as well, gazing at the nightfall along with me.

"Yeah…the sky does look nice tonight." He said. I smiled, and continued staring at it…lost in thought. I think this was the first time Jack and I actually _talked_…about real things.

"You know," Jack began. I looked at him, beckoning him to continue. "When I was little, my granddad used to tell me a poem, every night before I went to bed. It was about the moon, and how it makes us sleepy, and how it's good luck if we see a golden moon… like tonight."

"Do you remember any of it?"

"Sadly no…but I do remember this one part, which was my favorite for some reason." He stared into my eyes and laughed. "It's kind of stupid, I know but—"

"No, it's actually…kind of sweet. Even I'm sort of a poetry nerd." I said, laughing inwardly. "It's fine, you can tell me."

"_When you see the moon, it means I'm close_

_Holding your hand, never letting go, _

_The moon is a way to hide one's feelings_

_Could be good or bad, we never know the real thing_

_But always know, that the moon's your friend_

_Tell it anything you want, it will never be the end,_

_When you see a harvest moon it's a sign_

_It means you'll do great things one day… that you and the moon are kind." _

After Jack recited the poem, I found myself staring into his eyes, never seeming to get the poem out of my head. I couldn't take my mind off of it. It was as if I just went through a life-changing experience over a _poem_. "That was beautiful," I said, smiling. "Did your granddad write that?"

"Yeah…every time he recited that poem, it would leave me just sitting in my little car bed, thinking and like…analyzing what the poem means." I laughed a bit, we seemed to have edged closer together on the bench, meeting eye to eye.

"Well, that's really pretty," I admitted. "And normally I don't say things like this."

He chuckled. "Thanks Kim. Hey, who knows? Maybe one day we could write a poem together!"

I laughed. "I'd like that." I said. And pretty soon, we ended up staring into each other's eyes, with my eyes seemed to have been melting in his chocolate ones. I was almost getting fed up of our staring contests, but I couldn't seem to take them away. It was as if they were fixed on his. Our faces were closer than ever, so close I could feel him breathing on me. All was well, in fact, all was _great _until…

_CRASH! _

Our heads turned away, quickly darting our eyes around the dojo. The loud noise seemed to have been echoing along the walls, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"What was that?" I asked, hastily getting up from the bench and walking around.

"I don't know," Jack said, looking around as frantically as I was. "But it sounds like it's coming from the—"

Jack never got to finish. Everything went black.

Before you jump to conclusions, I didn't faint. But, it was if my eyes had just shut down. The world legit went pitch black, causing me to frantically turn my head around, trying to recollect the spot Jack was in. I couldn't see a thing. My heart started beating rapidly, and I could feel sweat beading down my forehead and palms. It seemed like angry butterflies were whirling around in my stomach, as if I could just throw up at the spot. I tried walking around, but I just couldn't see a thing, which caused me to have this horrific feeling…to cry.

I gave up. I had to call Jack. So with a deep breath, I was ready to shrill out Jack's name. That was when suddenly…a hand clasped over my mouth.

_Oh my god! What should I do? Attack? Cry? Bite his hand? Elbow him? _

I screamed. I screamed under the firm hand that tightly wrapped around my mouth, as I attempted to scream louder. But luckily, when I heard that soothing voice whisper in my ear, I knew that I was literally in safe hands.

"Kim, it's me Jack," He hissed in my ear, but in somewhat of a calm-ish tone. "I think…I think there's an intruder. Just don't say a word. Stay with me."

I nodded, and I could feel Jack shove something in my hands. I tried to feel it, and realized it was some sort of a bat. _Perfect. _

I started holding the bat in a defense position, and my hand was wrapped around Jack's hand, so we wouldn't lose each other. I spun in all directions to make sure I was alert at all times, and not letting a sneak attack go loose.

But it was all useless.

The lights turned back on.

Jack and I looked around. Everything was the same. The dummies were still on the moldy mats. Our bags were still in that same spot, under the bench, thankfully looking untouched. I quickly let go of Jack's hand, realizing that I was still holding it. I blushed.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I said, simply. "I think I'm good. But now, I have a new respect for blind people."

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Okay, let's just grab our bag, lock up and get out of here before something else happens."

"Jack?" I asked. "What _did _happen exactly? Why did the lights go off all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Jack admitted. "But let's just get out of here. I had to admit that was fun though." He said, still cracking on a smile.

"Yeah," I said, wrapping my bag around my shoulders. "I thought it was pretty…successful." We both smiled at eachother, and started heading out the door, trying to forget about the "blackout" the just took place.

But how could we forget about it…when it's not over?

A small note was taped to the doors of the dojo. Jack and I exchanged looks of worry, and with a little hesitation, I untaped the note from the glass door and unfolded it, revealing a typed-up message. I skimmed through it and my eyes started to widen, as my mind comprehended every word of the message.

"What is it?" Jack asked. He looked at the paper along with me, and when he started reading it aloud, it just made me want to run out of the dojo, and never come back.

_Oh, my little Wasabi Warriors. You think that just by practicing for a few extra hours you're going to win the title of the Most Successful Dojo in California. Think again. With the ride you've just bought tickets to, you're going to endure a lot of things. Heartbreak. Loss. Confusion. Fear. And a whole lot of disappointment. Say goodbye to your dojo, my fellow Warriors. Enjoy the ride. _

_Yours truly, _

_Db. Ad._

_PS- Destroy this paper…we're watching you… _

**So, how was the first chapter? We hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review, all constructive/positive/not-so-positive-but-still-constructive feedback is appreciated! :)**

**-Kelsey and Taylor ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG. Thank you guys SO much for the positive feedback! We are all so glad you are enjoying this story, and we hope this chapter satisfies your hunger for an update!**

**A special shout-out to **_**MusicFuhreak**_**, who said that the "Do-I-Like-Jack-Or-Not" debate in Kim's mind is getting really cliché, and gave us some constructive criticism, suggesting that we try to lessen those in our story. Thanks! We'll definitely try! ;)**

**Disclaimer: The usual 'blah' stuff… We don't own Kickin' It!**

KIM

_Mondays…hoo-rah._

It was a crisp Monday morning here in San Jose, with the dew looking like tears on the grass and the clouds looking like white smudges painted in the sky. I lurched my tote bag to my shoulders, and with a heavy sigh, started walking into the doors of Seaford High. Honestly, I dreaded coming to school this morning…and not just because of the fact that I wanted to avoid the annoying sounds of teachers, the smell of Expo Markers, and Milton's constant rambling on the lessons _he _plans to give us. Just because I'm a straight-A student as well, doesn't mean I love school as much as him. Anyways, I was even prepared to counterfeit a stomach flu, because of what happened last night at the dojo. I could _still _visualize every word of that terrifying note. Scary thoughts started whirling around in my head, wondering how a _tough _and_ confident _girl like me, should react. Should I just forget about it? Just ignore it? How can I? What did that person mean? Who was that person?

Suddenly, the sign of the school faded away and I could no longer see anything. All I could see was pure blackness.

_What should I do? Cry? Scream? Call for help?_

"Who…what…how…" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Guess who?" I heard a low-ish, calm voice resonating in my ears. And after hearing that polite tone, I knew who it was. I grabbed the hands that covered my eyes, twisted it, and spun around, seeing Jack, laughing but wincing in pain at the same time, clutching his wrists. I slapped him with my tote bag, giving him my coldest stare.

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that!" I said, with another hit of my book bag

"God Kim, I was just playing with you! What are you so freaked out about?" Jack said.

"Sorry," I said, taking pity on the hands I might have possibly sprained. "I'm freaking out over the note we got last night. Who's doing it and why?"

"I don't know," Jack admitted. Then his face brightened, and he seemed to have an imaginary light bulb popping above his head. "We can go ask Truman! After all, his dad does own the security system. Maybe we can find out who came in and who taped the note."

I smiled, but when recollecting Truman's spiky hair and nasal voice, it slowly faded away. "I like the idea, but every time I see Truman, it makes me want to punch his little 'perfect' face." I said, growing a bit uptight.

"Trust me…I hate seeing him too," Jack said, almost shuddering. I slightly smiled. "But, if we want to find out about this, and who 'Db. Ad' is, then we need to dig a little deeper."

"Fine," I said walking in the hallway. "If it means finding out who's doing this, then I'll resist the urge to break Truman's neck."

He patted my head like I was a dog. "Good girl," I playfully shoved him, and started dialing the combination to my locker, and started getting everything I needed for English. Once I heard the bell rang, I slammed my locker shut, and started running with Jack to English. I was scanning the hallway, looking for Milton, Jerry and Eddie but they were nowhere to be found. Where were those goofballs?

I entered the classroom, seeing Mr. Parker sitting on his desk, and eyeballing us constantly with his pointy face. If you ask me, you could possibly mistake this man for a vampire. His eyes were bloodshot half the time, and his skin was so pale, he could camouflage in snow. He had short hair that looked like little thorns covering his head, and he gave Jack and I a tired, sulky look. We noticed that all the kids have already sat down, and there were only two seats remaining. In other words, we were late.

"You're late," Mr. Parker croaked, fixing his glasses to his face.

"Well, hello to you too," I mumbled. He gave me a piercing look.

"Take your seat Ms. Crawford. You too, Mr. Anderson. Don't make me give you detention." With the huff, and a flip of my honey blonde hair, I grouchily slumped in the seat that was all the way in the back, with Jack sitting right next to me.

"Kim…you okay? You don't seem like yourself." He said, with that concerned tone of his.

"I just…need some sleep that's all. I could barely sleep last night with—"

"Ms. Crawford, and Mr. Anderson!" I heard Mr. Parker's sharp voice. I bit my lip, and looked at him masking on my most innocent face. All of the eyes were fixed on me. "Is there something you'd like to share with class?"

"Nothing I was just talking to Kim about—"

"I don't care when your next date is, you two!" He replied to Jack. I blushed, as I could hear some of the students snicker. How are teachers in on this too? "One more time I have to call you two out, and you get detention! D'you hear me?" We both nodded. He heaved a sigh, and continued lecturing on about…I think creative writing pieces. I turned to Jack, and he mouthed the words "I'm sorry". I gave him a reassuring smile, indirectly telling him that it wasn't his fault. We both turned our heads to the sickly-looking teacher and forcefully started to listen the boring speeches of his he had to recite _this _time.

"Alright, so for your next assignment…" Mr. Parker finally took his cold-stone eyes of us. "Who knows about perspectives?" I saw the class exchanging confused looks each other. The teacher shook his head in disappointment.

"Of course," I heard him mumble. "This is an Honors class, you know! You should know this! Well when I say perspectives, I mean Point of Views when it comes to creative writing. Hopefully, you're all familiar with the first, second and third person narratives, because I am about to assign you all a Creative Writing Story!"

The class groaned in frustration…as did Jack and I. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to complete this stupid creative writing essay…I had so many more things to worry about. It's like my life seems like a list that will never end, and will keep writing itself new tasks, until the end of time. The competition… the stupid note… the whole Jack equation… and now _this_?

"Now, now settle down," He said, making those stereotypical teacher gestures to get us to be quiet. "I didn't finish. You will be assigned partners. The reason I'm giving you guy's partners, is because you will be making two Point of Views for your story that should successfully portray character development, conflicts, and character traits. This is 70 percent of your grade so I expect you all to work hard! Now…let me assign you partners." I helplessly rested my head on the desk, in utter frustration and fatigue. How worse could this possibly get?

"Alright, I have my roster right here, so let's see your partners and what genre you will be asked to write about. Addison, you'll be paired up with Kelsey and your genre will be Fantasy." Addison and Kelsey gave eachother a high five, and started giggling amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes.

"Donna, you'll be paired up with uh… Chirag over there…" I almost burst out laughing, taking pity on Donna for getting paired up with the geekiest person out of the entire freshman class. Donna gave the puny little Indian a scowl and walked towards him. "You'll be doing realistic fiction." Chirag started furiously taking down notes, and Donna rolled her eyes in disgust. Jack and I looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"And, hope I don't regret this decision, but Jack you'll be paired up with Kim, and you'll be doing mystery." Without even listening to the rest of the pair listings, I gave Jack a bit of a smile and could feel myself flutter a bit with excitement. But I shouldn't be excited. It's just a stupid project, with a stupid partner… nothing more. Okay, Jack wasn't stupid, but hopefully you grasp what I'm trying to say. Jack is only a friend, so I shouldn't be excited… _God, this is making me hate Honors English._

"Well this should be fun," Jack said giving a sigh but still flaunting that smile of his. I gave a shrug, establishing that I was just going to move on, and act like this is a normal thing…when unfortunately on the inside I was so excited I could just squeal with joy, even when I didn't want to. The bell rang, causing my train of thought to depart from my mind, almost making me jump. The kids quickly gathered their things and scurried out of the classroom.

"All groups I have mentioned, start planning!" Mr. Parker yelled. Taking no notice, I grabbed my books, and started heading out the door, feeling Jack's hand daintily tap shoulders.

"So, Kim, since we're partners and all, I was wondering if maybe later I could come to your house and we could plan? I don't want to fail this, but I know there's no chance of failing since we're together."

"Sure, that'll be good… but try anything, and I'll hurt you," I said, but flourished a smile, to convey that I wasn't serious. He laughed back, as I started dialing in the combination to my locker. When hearing the click, I opened it up having the intention to just put my books away, and head over to free period. But as soon as I swung the metal locker open, a note flew out of it and onto the floor. Jack and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"Did you do this? This better not be some sort of 'prank love letter'" I joked, but at the time had no idea the situation I was about to come across.

Jack held his hands in defense. "Hey, that wasn't me, promise." I gave him a suspicious but somewhat a playful look, and picked up the little note that I'm guessing, if not Jack, could be Jerry's doing. I unfolded the paper, and started reading the note, but after reading every word… it caused me to have the intention to hide in the girl's bathrooms for the rest of my life

_Meet me by the playground at ten o'clock._

_Don't be followed. Don't bring anyone. If you bring anyone, their life will be at stake. And so will yours. _

_So come alone. _

_If you want to know the truth._

JERRY

I whistled one of my favorite dance tunes as I slammed my locker shut, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and performing a perfect spin on the floor. My sneaker-clad feet shuffled smoothly across the school floor as I began advancing my way to Math class. As I thought about the confusing numbers and funny equations, my mind was filled with dread. I absolutely detested Math.

"Jerry!" I heard Milton's voice call out. Swinging around, a grin broke out on my face in utter relief. Thank God Milton was there. I had five minutes till Math, with a stack of undone homework, which only a genius like Milton could answer in five minutes flat.

"Yo, 'sup Milton!" I greeted him cheerfully. As the nerd opened his mouth to say something, I stopped him by jamming the algebra worksheet to his chest, as well as ballpoint pen. "Okay dude, you've got about five minutes - now, help me out here! That worksheet's a whole lot of tough stuff, so I need you to finish it for me!"

Milton rolled his eyes before passing me my worksheet back. "Jerry, I'm not your personal homework assistant. Besides, if you don't try, you don't learn."

I sighed. Typical Milton.

"Plus, before you so rudely thrust your algebra problems in my chest -" Milton shot me a glare "- I was gonna ask if you'd got the sign for the Karate Sign-Up Booth ready."

I gawked at him wordlessly. Inside, my mind was reeling (and that NEVER usually happens!). Stupid me! I'd forgotten the sign! I couldn't help feeling guilty. This competition is probably the most important one we've ever done…and since I've committed into advertising for more members, I should've done my part. But no, because now I've earned myself a big-time nerd rant from Milton. Smooth Jerry, smooth

Quickly, I improvised something. "Um... Yeah, of course I did! Totally, yo! I definitely did it! How could I forget?" My voice was uncertain and stuttering, totally unlike my smooth, totally awesome swagger style, but I was surprised that Milton bought it and excitedly bounced off to Chemistry. (Probably to discuss some molecule thing-a-ma-bob and act all lovey-dovey with Julie) I scrunched my nose up at the idea of the latter reason, and pulling a crumpled paper out of my bag, began to design a crummy sign for the sign-up booth.

MILTON

Normally, I'd feel rather disappointed when school ends. I mean, it practically means no more learning for another, what, 18 hours! But that day, it was different. I was actually anticipating the moment when the school bell finally echoed shrilly around the school. Because that would mean it was time to set up the booth in the hallway and get more students for the dojo. This was, of course, another one of my absolutely ingenious plans.

We had a table and three chairs dragged out into the hallway. Eddie had arrived on time, and has fulfilled the duty I had assigned him the night before - to print out a simple table for us to write down the names of the newest members. Jerry, who was in charge of the sign (I can't believe he actually finished it!), was late. (no big surprise there) And I had come up with a perfectly-formulated questionnaire to ask applicants, to see if they were the right ones for our dojo.

Eddie and I were already seated when Jerry showed up, backpack carelessly slung over his shoulder, and a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. I stared at him in bewilderment. Where was the sign?

"Jerry, where's our sign?" I questioned him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Jerry sheepishly presented me with the crumpled piece of paper he was holding. I gawked at the crummy sign, which had "Sign Up For the Bobby Wasabi Marshal Arts Academy!" scrawled in green on it. I rolled my eyes. A crappyy sign, AND he spelled 'Martial' wrong.

"Jerry!" Eddie gasped in horror.

"Sorry guys."

I sighed, and placed the last-minute sign onto the table, hoping that luck was with us today and that somebody would notice it. After ages of waiting, a tall girl with slender legs and a cascading waterfall of mocha brown hair sashayed forward, her brown eyes glimmering with interest.

Jerry and Eddie's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. As for me, my heart was with Julie, but in all truthfulness, she was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen.

"Hello," she said in a rather nasal, shrill voice. The other guys just seemed to melt even more. "I'm Donna Tobin."

Jerry and Eddie exchanged excited glances, but I saw right through her pretty face. She just wanted to join the dojo because Jack was in it. I slumped hopelessly against my seat, but lifted the questionnaire to my chest and spoke anyway.

"Hey Donna," I said in a futile attempt to sound enthusiastic. "Um, thanks for considering to sign up for our dojo. Just answer a few questions first, okay?"

Jerry and Eddie immediately shot me horrified glares, but I ignored them and proceeded with my unbiased plan.

"So, why would you like to join our dojo, Donna?" I asked, sitting up and making some slight effort to be cheery.

"Well," she drawled, twirling a lock of brown hair between her perfectly-manicured fingers, "everyone needs to keep fit. And learning martial arts would be cool, not only because you can defend yourself, but also because you get to do... Flippy stuff."

I rolled my eyes.

"Plus," she added in a slightly flirtatious manner, "There's a super cute brunette that happens to train in your dojo, whose name starts with the letter J."

Eddie looked slightly put-out, but Jerry excitedly straightened his top and smoothed his hair out. But his happiness didn't last long, because his hand faltered on his head and dejectedly slid off.

I sighed deeply and yelled, "Next!" even though there was no one else in line.

I was met with three, completely appalled stares. I gave them an annoyed look.

"Look, Donna, I'm happy you want to join our dojo and everything, but you're not getting in just because you want more time to bond with Jack," I told her matter-of-factly. "Furthermore, you don't stand a chance. Kim's in the dojo too, and even though he just keeps denying it, Jack's got his heart set on her."

Donna gave an indignant, horrified sniff, and with a toss of her mocha brown locks, she strutted off in a fit, her silver heels clacking against the school floor.

Jerry glared at me. "Dude! What was that for? We could have earned ourselves a pretty girl!"

"She doesn't deserve it. Like I said, she was only seeing the dojo as the key to Jack's heart," I explained again.

Jerry and Eddie both looked noticeably put out after what I said.

Five, ten, fifteen, and twenty minutes ticked by slowly, and still, no one except Donna had come to sign up. As a result, our applicants list was completely blank.

"Time to do some advertising," I declared to Jerry and Eddie. "Go on now, work your stuff."

The boys got up, pumped by the fact that they no longer had to sit around like a bunch of dummies, and began going up to random students, shoving the sign-up list in their face and yelling unintelligible stuff at them. Obviously, no one came.

Then Jerry's eye caught the sight of his detention buddy, Randy. My eyes lit up slightly as well... Randy... A rebel, unserious, unfocused... But he could work.

I scrambled up and hurried over, nearly knocking Jerry and Eddie aside.

"Hey Randy!" I greeted ecstatically. "It's Milton - remember me? I was the one who gave you the awesome lockdown detention a few Saturdays ago!"

Randy looked completely clueless. "Don't remember. I only know Jerry."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, a delinquent like him could never remember a face like mine, even though it was such an obvious face that had changed lockdown detention on Saturdays forever.

"Anyway Randy, wanna join our dojo? We need more members," Jerry said in excitement. "It's at the Bayview Mall, just opposite Falafel Phil's, and you can drop by to train after school anytime you want - preferably, drop by three to four times a week."

Randy shook his head. "Sorry dude, but no." And to my absolute horror, he began walking away.

"WHAT?" I shrieked, tugging my hair. I immediately hurried forward, the sign-up sheet crumpling within my slender (not bony, slender) fingers. "But Randy, you've GOT to! Besides, you'll get to chill more with Jerry!"

Randy rolled his eyes and turned around. "Look Nerd Meat -" I shot him an offended glare "- First of all, I'm already busy with skateboarding and tuition. Plus, karate's just not my thing." He shot Jerry an apologetic glance. "Sorry man."

Jerry brushed it off as Randy walked away, but I scrambled forward and got down my knees in a haste, stretched forward and grabbed onto Randy's (absolutely, revoltingly smelly) ankle, and clutched onto it tightly, my arms not letting go. Randy stopped abruptly and turned around, frowning at me wailing like a baby for him to sign up, then started walking again. And embarrassingly enough, his leg began dragging me along.

I hastily let go and got up, about to plead to him one more time to sign up, but he had already turned down the hallway.

I sighed, my shoulders sagging, and I headed back to the booth and slumped down onto my seat. Jerry and Eddie followed suit.

"Know what man? Let's just forget it," Eddie said, drawing a disappointed breath.

I glanced around one more time, only to be greeted by the sight of oblivious students strolling past. And reluctantly, I nodded.

As we began packing up the booth, I suddenly saw a pair of kids heading towards us. The boy was slightly taller than the girl, and by the looks of it, they were siblings. The boy had spiky brown hair that had been done up using gel, and he had a muscular build. His clothes were laid-back and he had a very carefree aura around him. As for the girl, her brown hair has been done up into a neat plait down use back, and she had a blue Alice band tucked into her hair. She looked like a lot like a tomboy, with her graphic tee, skinny jeans, and sneakers. Both kids wore excited looks on their faces.

"Hey, we'd like to sign up." The voice that came out of the boy was slightly low and husky.

"I'm Amy, and this is my twin brother Dan," the girl trilled. "We've been looking for a dojo to sign up for ages ever since we moved here from Seattle.

"Really? You guys are from Seattle? SWAG!" Jerry cheered.

"Yeah I guess you could call Seattle swag," Dan said, with a crack of a smile. "But we're excited to be here in San Jose. I heard they got some sweet Falafel restaurant here."

"Yep, Falafel Phil's!" Eddie said. "The mostly heavenly place on earth."

"Well of course to _you _it's heavenly, Eddie." I said. They both laughed.

Amy let out a huge grin. "Anyway, we've had loads of experience - in fact, we're black belts!"

Our eyes widened at the prospect of introducing two new, skilled black belts to the dojo. That would win us the competition for sure! With an excited scribble of pens on the absolutely crumpled sign-up sheet, I glanced up at them I announced happily, "Awesome! You're—"

"Wait, wait, wait _whoa!_" I heard Jerry said slapping his hand on the table and stood up, practically having a staring contest with Dan and Amy. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

They both shrugged. "Okay," Amy said simply. "Dan, step aside." He obeyed his sister, and stepped to the side. Immediately with a shout, Amy did jumped and did a spin, followed by a cartwheel, followed by a double punch, concluding it with a high kick flung in the air. We all stared in awe at Amy's karate skills, and she flashed a cute smile when she was done, high fiving Dan.

"Whoa." Jerry, Eddie and I chanted in unison.

"Nice one, sis!" He said. "Now it's my turn."

"Wait, wait, wait, _whoa,_" Eddie said, following the same steps as Jerry did. "That's all we need to see. In fact, that's more than enough." And I knew where Eddie was going with this. We all stood up and gave them a wide grin.

"Dan and Amy…you are IN!" we all said.

The twins looked thrilled, and Jerry and Eddie proceeded to give them all the details to our dojo. When the twins left, our hearts were flying.

First place trophy, here we come!

JACK

"Ow, JACK!" I heard Jerry whine. I showed a hand as I helped him up. "You nearly broke my head! Geez man, tone it down a bit, will ya? We already got some pretty swag black belters joining our dojo…with them and you and Kim, the trophy is practically in our hands!"

"Sorry," I said apologetically, taking pity on Jerry as he clutched his head and groaned in pain. "I'm just…we just need to win this state competition. I'm not going to rest until we win that. I can't let this dojo go out of business. Even with the new guys."

"Nice sparring Jack," Rudy cut in, giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Let's call it a day…it's getting late around nine o'clock. Go home guys! And that was surprisingly a really productive class."

"Yeah it was!" Eddie said, giving Milton a high-five. "And by the way, we got Dan and Amy to start tomorrow, for the competition. They had somewhere to be today."

"We had some pretty sweet advertising! And thanks to my planning, and logical thinking, it went pretty successful!" I rolled my eyes playfully, but the only thing that was on my mind was that note that Kim got. I saw Kim with an angst-ridden look on her face, hastily running into the locker room to get changed. I couldn't bear seeing the 'oh-so-tough' Crawford, actually looking s_cared. _Although I can't say I blame her. Even with this note not coming to me. I was also frightened not only for myself but for her. Luckily, she wouldn't even think about _actually _going to the playground to _actually _meet the person.

"Okay, I need to go get changed and get home! Hopefully Mom has some leftover enchiladas!" Jerry squealed, doing a dance and running into the changing room, with Milton and Eddie running behind him. I shook my head and started punching dummies.

"You gonna practice late again? You got school tomorrow, you know?" Rudy said grabbing his bag.

"Just for ten more minutes," I said, aiming my fist for the plastic dummy. Rudy handed me the keys.

"I'm trusting you'll lock up again," he said, pointing a finger at me. I held my hands up.

"No worries…later Rudy." I said, as he left the dojo with still a slight tense look on his face. Jerry, Eddie and Milton burst through the door, and ran out, seeming like they were chasing each other.

"Well, goodbye to you guys too?" I said questioningly. Not even hearing me, they threw themselves out the door and ran out. I aimed a spin kick almost knocking the head off the dummy. Then, before I could make another move, I see the doors spout open, revealing a flustered Kim with her golden locks flying over her shoulders as she started running out and started heading towards the door when I caught her arm.

"Kim, where are you going?" I said, not letting go of the tight grip on her arm.

"Where do you think I'm going?" she asked, a bit impatiently. "I'm going to see the guy."

My eyes widened. "What?" I yelled, still in shock. "You can't go, you don't even know who the person is!"

"Jack, it's the only way I'll find out about all this threatening notes, and who's doing it. It's for the dojo." She adjusted her bag on her shoulders, and attempted at releasing from my firm clasp, but I held it too tight. I can't let it her go. She's the one of the only _close _friends, that I could ever have, one that completely understood me from the start. If I lose her…I'd never be able to live with myself.

"Then I'm coming with you." I stated.

"You can't. The note said to come alone. I can't risk letting anything happen to you."

"And I can't risk letting anything happen to _you_!" I argued, growing a bit agitated.

"I know how to take care of myself, Jack!" she counter argued back, her voice growing a bit harsh. I could clearly comprehend that this was bound to lead to us having an argument. In spite of that, I took a deep breath and started using my calm and soothing voice. An argument was the last thing Kim and I needed.

"Kim…I just care about you, okay? I'm scared if you could get kidnapped, or they just kill you on the spot or something. You're…my best friend. I can't let anything happen to you. I won't."

Instead of arguing, or using any of her karate skills on me, she did something that to me was actually unexpected. She threw her arms around me, and wrapped me into a tight hug. I could feel my cheeks slightly growing harder, but my rested my head on her shoulder and hugged her back.

"Please," Kim whispered, with a hint of a whimper in her voice. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." And with that, she pulled herself away from our embrace, and walked out the door, basically walking to her death. Confusion started raining on me, wondering what I should do. Should I stay, or should I go back?

There wasn't a need to ask any questions.

I charged out of the doors, and ran over to the place where still, nothing would make sense.

The playground.

**Now that's a wrap! Hope you all loved the chapter! And remember, review! And hopefully, include some constructive criticism to help with improvements! Thanks to all of you! ;)**

**Kelsey & Taylor :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola fellow fanfictioners! Sorry for the lack of update, but we can promise you now that after Chapter 3, Chapter 4 would be on its way very soon.**

**Now, to all Kick fans, hold your breath and try not to screech of joy.**

**You know that upcoming episode the Wrath of Swan? Well, Taylor did some research, and she realized that 1. It's about a cotillion. 2. It's got LOTS OF KICK!**

**Yay for Kick!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kickin' It.**

KIM

I felt like a forming potion in a cauldron, where an evil witch is cackling as she slowly adds more and more ingredients to make the potion as fatal and sinister as ever. The ingredients – worry, anxiety, nerves, curiosity, excitement… All of these bottled up together would give you one really edgy and twitchy Kim Crawford, who jumps at every shadow and_ hoot._

The atmosphere also added on to the whole horror movie factor. The night was dark – dark clouds shielded the silvery orb of light from leading my way, and not a single star was seen twinkling in the inky-black sky. It was windy too. Gales of strong wind blew every now and then, rustling the leaves in bushes and trees, and probably making me shiver even more. Bottom line was I felt like I was truly part of a horror story.

The walk to the playground seemed to take forever. My Converse sneakers shuffled silently across the pavement, while my hazel eyes darted around in alert, hoping that the writer of the note didn't choose to spring up on me suddenly. Whatever it was, instead of walking along a deserted cold street, I felt like I was walking to my deathbed in a cemetery.

Finally, the playground came within sight, when my eyes squinted and managed to catch a glimpse of the creaking swing. As I cautiously stepped into the playground premises, and as I started hugging myself tighter for warmth, I heard a rustle.

At first, I thought it was just the wind again. But it wasn't, because that same bush, all the way across the playground, just next to the slide, was shuddering and shivering, just like how I did. But this time, in a more suspicious kind of way.

My heart pounded in my chest, almost about to burst out, while my knees turned to jelly. _Go? Don't go? Go? Don't go?_ The mental debate lasted a few seconds before I finally decided that for the good of the dojo, to tiptoe forward.

That's when the rustle came from behind.

My head whirled around; heart palpitating ten times faster, but I saw nothing. It was probably just the wind.

I turned back, but got the shock of my life.

The faint, black outline of a human was facing me. Sweat trickled down my cheeks, while my heart felt like it was about to stop beating completely. My breaths became uneven and ragged as I waited in suspense. The note... The person... It was all real. And you know what could become a reality? Me - dead.

Then, the human advanced on me. I nearly had a heart attack just waiting in fear.

When the figure was finally only an alarming three inches away from me, I could roughly make out his attire and build. Tall, slightly bulky around the arms, and the typical size of a schoolyard bully. He was completely clothed in dark cloth, from head to toe, not a single area of his body exposed. All except for his eyes, this just looked equally as ebony-colored as his other clothes in the darkness.

I was completely freaking out. Not a single trace of the male's true physical features were exhibited - only his height and muscular build. This meant that I couldn't gather suspects with the same eye or hair color. this meant that if the figure got away, I would still be back to Square One... Unless, of course, he kept his side of the bargain and told me the truth.

"Kimberly Crawford... You came." My body was wobbly and tremulous as I stared up at the figure. The voice issued out of him was low and husky, and almost purposefully raspy to create the dramatic effect - which was actually kind of useless.

When the man said nothing more, I decided to muster up some courage and bravely declared, "Yeah. I did." I prayed that my voice came out steadier than I thought it did. Then just for good measure, I added, "And quit making your voice raspy on purpose. It's not working."

"Ah, always the Brave Little Crawford, cracking stupid jokes when her life is at stake, isn't it _Kimmy_?" the man cackled huskily. But I noted that his voice was less hoarse now. "Who calls you that name? That little boyfriend of yours, isn't it? Jack, right?"

I wasn't even gonna bother with turning red at the comment. My stomach lurched uncomfortably. That sentence meant either two things - one, that the writer of notes were people who actually knew us Wasabi Warriors, or two, they had been stalking us. Following us. And I desperately hoped the answer was the former option.

"I hate that name," I decided to retort defiantly through gritted teeth, my fists clenching for more effect.

The man chortled. "Then, all the more to call you that, _Kimmy_," he hissed, leaning in threateningly. Leaning back again, he continued in an almost too-casual manner, "So, wasn't Jack the idiot who got you to quit the Black Dragons? All thanks to that precious little boy, the Bobby Wasabi dojo has become stronger than ever. And don't think I don't know about those three hooligans of what you called "teenaged boys" recruiting those two new black-belters."

This statement made me angry - but mostly, I felt a shudder of fright vibrate my body. I knew something now - this man worked for the Black Dragon. And he had probably been stalking us. The thought made me want to crumble helplessly to the ground.

I decided to cut to the chase. "What do you want?" I asked tinges of fear, anxiety, iciness and irritation etched in my voice.

The man circled me thoughtfully, scrutinizing me from head to toe. "I thought it was pretty obvious, Kimmy. I want you to quit that stupid dojo. I want you to sever all ties with those freaky friends of yours."

The answer came so quickly to me, it was actually shocking. "No," I told him firmly. "Never. Forget it."

"Why, Kimmy, you never let me finish," he answered. I could almost picture that sinister glint on his eyes, and that evil smile creeping up on his face, as he leaned closer. His breath was hot and rotten against my cheeks. "If you don't agree, you can say goodbye to your friend. Forever. And I think you know which friend I'm talking about." My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Smirking, the man hissed, "Yes, Kimmy. The boy who started it all."

I refused to believe any of this - all this was a bad dream. I would wake up. But I knew inside that it wasn't a bad dream. This was reality. So with a strangled "NO!" I turned on my heel and made a run for it, prepared to bolt off down the eerie street.A few steps down the pavement, and I felt a gloved hand grab me around the throat, nearly strangling me. I choked in an attempt to yell at him.

"Silly girl, you can't run away." The sinister smile on his face was unmistakable. "Now, you can do this this the easy way, by quitting, or the hard way - by suffering."

I had barely registered his words - I was too busy putting up a struggle to wriggle free of his tightening clutch. But all that happened was that I got weaker and weaker in my futile attempts to get free. And when I felt like I was just about to collapse onto the floor into a weakened heap, a voice so familiar called out. I nearly wanted to cry with joy.

Jack.

"HEY! YOU! LET GO OF HER!" Jack yelled. I felt the grip on my neck loosen completely, and I dropped to the ground. Scrambling up, I saw the action-packed scene unfold before my eyes. Jack aimed a fist at the man, who dodged it expertly and performed a kick, which smacked Jack right in the stomach. Though impacted, Jack did not give up, and ducked down to narrowly avoid a flying punch before sweeping his leg across the ground, knocking the villain right off his feet and onto the stony pavement. Quickly, Jack rushed to grab my hand, and we both watched as the man in black got up hastily and dashed off into the darkness.

Jack was panting from exhaustion as he clutched the side of his stomach, and he dropped onto a nearby bench. Though stiff and traumatized by that life-threatening experience, I managed to follow him quickly and sit down beside him, staring at his throbbing side.

"Oh my god Jack! Are you okay?" were the first words I managed to blurt out.

He nodded feebly, but still in a reassuring way. "I'm fine. More importantly, are you?"

My hand absent-mindedly ventured up to my neck, which I touched. It still ached from the grip of the man, but I nodded as well. "I'm alright. Traumatized, but alright."

There was a long string of awkward silence, when I finally asked, "Why did you follow me?"

Jack glanced at me in disbelief. "Isn't it obvious? I was worried and freaked out. Imagine if I hadn't come for you Kim…you could've been…you know!"

I knew. I knew exactly what he meant. But I'd rather not speak of it.

Where I could've been if he hadn't shown up.

I lifted my chin. "Just for your information, I was doing perfectly well on my own." I tried to sound confident…but even I knew I wasn't doing so great on my own. Yet I still managed to mask on an assertive face.

Jack chuckled, obviously not buying it. "Right, Kim. So having the bad guy clutching your throat while you wheeze away in desperation to get free is counted as 'doing perfectly fine'?"

I sighed. "I just hate playing damsel in distress."

"Everyone's gotta play the damsel in distress someday. Even you."

There was another pause, before Jack asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I nodded, still shaken.

We got up, and for a moment, just walked in silence. Then, when I decided that the time was right, the story spilled out - every detail, every word said that will haunt me for the rest of my life. And Jack just listened in silence, until he finally said, "We should get help."

I looked at him like he was mad, like he was completely bonkers. "We can't. You know that. That's what the note said."

"Ignore the note. We have to get help," Jack said firmly. "We'll have to turn to Truman. His father owns the security system that watches the mall."

"Look," I said, a glimpse of my house coming into view. "We can't tell anyone. What if the note-writer finds out? The consequences would be deadly. You heard what I said. He said that you could lose your life."

"We'll have to, Kim. We'll keep quiet about it though," Jack said, unswayed.

I sighed. We had reached my front door, and I had my keys in hand. "Fine," I said reluctantly, just giving in due to my fatigue. "We'll ask Truman."

"Good." The corners of Jack's mouth twitched into a smile before he finally said, "Goodnight Kim. See you tomorrow."

I gave a weak wave of goodbye, and the brunette turned and headed down the front steps. That's when I impulsively stopped him.

"Wait, Jack, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

Without my knowledge, I quickly gave him a hug with a trickle of a tear delicately sprinting down my cheek.

"Thank you."

JACK

Last night's events really left me shivering the whole way back to my home. Kim risking her life and heading off to the playground, Kim nearly getting strangled to death at the playground, me saving her butt, and her complaining that I was treating her like a damsel in distress.

Honestly, what was with that girl and her pride?

I sighed as I trudged over to my locker, flinging it open and beginning to pull out my English books. As I slammed my locker door shut, I spun around, only to come face to face with a very exhausted Kim Crawford. With tangled blonde hair that almost resembled that haircut Eddie gave her during Milton's "Nerd Battle", bloodshot eyes, and mismatched clothes, Kim looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"Kim, you look awful! What the heck happened to you?"

Instead of giving me some super sarcastic comment, she instead groaned and rotated her neck, massaging it with her hand. "Really tired. No sleep last night..."

And before I knew it, her head had dropped onto my shoulder, her hot breath against my neck. A delicate pink bloomed out on my cheeks.

Kim finally removed her head, massaging her neck one more, and then took a quick look at her watch before groaning. "English... Writing... Come on Jack, let's get to class." Then she turned around and began trudging off in the wrong direction.

My eyes widened, and grabbed Kim by the arm and pulled her back. "Kim, just look at yourself! You're so tired you're not even going in the right direction. Look, you're not going to English - you're going straight to the nurse to lie down."

Kim roughly yanked her arm away from me, shockingly using quite a fair bit of force. "No Jack. Let's get to English. I don't need to go to the nurse - I'm perfectly fine - just a little tired, that's all. You're absolutely paranoid."

Oh, yeah right, as if I were the one who's crazy and paranoid.

"Forget it Kim, you're going to the nurse."

"I'm not." Then that stubborn little lady spun on her heel, and this time, began stalking off in the right direction to English class. I sighed. That girl was as obstinate as a mule. You just couldn't sway her. Couldn't she see that her health was way more important than her tough image and her grades?

And since she obviously could not be moved, I decided to reluctantly trail after her.

Luckily, we were just in time for English, before our vampire of a teacher could accuse us of dating again. (Which we were not!) The minute Kim and I took our seats, my blond friend's head fell onto the table on exhaustion, while Mr. Parker strode into class, looking as stern and blood-thirsty as ever. Sometimes, I wondered if he were a true vampire. Of course, that was a stupid notion, but judging by his look...

Shaking myself out of my vampire-related thoughts, I tried to pay attention to what Mr. Parker was saying, though it was a little hard, considering the fact that Kim's blond locks were tickling my arm as she shifted here and there in her restful position.

"You would spend English today working on our stories. Hopefully, you have already decided on what your storyline would be," Mr. Parker droned in a boring monotone. "Now, you have half an hour. Get to work, and I want at least two pages of your story written out by today."

Oh crud. Kim and I had been worrying so much about those stupid letter writers that we hadn't been thinking about our writing project! I shook Kim vigorously, seemingly having wakened her up from a fitful, two-minute rest. She stared at me groggily, but still had that look of annoyance on her face.

"What?" she snapped.

I tried to ignore her tone, and said urgently, "We haven't got our story planned out, and Mr. Parker expects two pages worth of writing done by today! We'll never make it - do you know how hard it is to plan a mystery story?"

Kim waved her hand dismissively. "Relax, Jack! We'll just write a story about this whole letter thing that's happening to us now. It'll be easy - we just complete the story as we go along and draw from personal experience."

For someone who was feeling so deadbeat, that was an excellent idea.

I pulled out a pen and paper, and then began thinking about how to start it off. The first line had to captivate the reader; make the reader want more. I was still tapping my chin thoughtfully when Kim snatched the paper and pen over, and began to scribble something down on her own. Judging by the furious scribbles and the throwing of the pen back to me, she was a little bit frustrated with how badly our story was coming along. (Though we has barely started)

I cautiously picked up the paper as Kim threw her head back with a grunt and read what Kim had written before staring at we questioningly.

"'my mind numb with shock as I stare into darkness front of me, unable make out single thing.'"

"Kim, you're not even focusing! First, look at the number of mistakes here!" I picked up the pencil and began making edits, while rattling off, "'stare' should be in the past tense - 'stared'. Then, it should be 'total darkness in front of me'. And there are so many grammar errors here... You missed a... 'was'... A 'to'... And a capital 'M'... And second... We have to talk about the competition first, so this line should come way later." And with a dismissive gesture of my pen on the sheet, I crossed out what Kim had written in a messy scrawl.

Kim groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm just really –"

"Tired, yes, I know Kim, so why won't you go to the nurse?" I cut her off impatiently. Gingerly grabbing her wrist, I pulled her up from her seat, causing a screech of chairs and many faces turned. Marching up to Mr. Parker, I informed him, "Sir, Kim's not feeling well and is completely drained. Can I take her to the nurse to lie down?"

Mr. Parker looked reluctant to let us both off, but eventually he gave us a nod and I dragged Kim out the classroom.

"Jack, I don't want to go to the nurse!" she whined as I headed toward the sickbay.

"Don't be stupid!" I scoffed. I looked at her face, as I seemed to have hurt her. I cleared my throat apologetically. "Nothing else matters now, Kim- I'm bringing you to the nurse, so quit complaining and care just a teeny bit for your health for just a second, okay?"

Kim groaned again, but she seemed to have wordlessly given in to me as I gingerly held her wrist and dragged her off to the nurse.

Entering the dreaded room smelling of clinics and some vomit, I spotted the plump, cheerful Nurse Wendy, whose usually-twinkling dark eyes widened in shock when she spotted Kim. With a frantic scuffle of her worn-out slippers and a fluff and thump of pristine pillows, Kim was dragged onto the bed. In another second, Nurse Wendy had somewhat artfully forced a thermometer into Kim's unusually-silent mouth.

"My, Ms. Crawford, look at you! The panda eyes, the bedraggled look, the weak posture - you have a serious case of exhaustion!" The thermometer beeped cueing the nurse to pull it out of Kim's mouth.

Nurse Wendy's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Well, no fever, thank the heavens."

I thanked the heavens too.

"But..." Nurse Wendy looked up. "She is not moving from this bunk until her parents come fetch her home. She is _not_ heading to class looking like _that_."

Kim seemed to think of this as an insult, and managed a strangely-energized, "Hey!"

Nurse Wendy ignored her and bustled over to Kim in a rather motherly fashion. Sending one final, worried glance at the blond, she turned to me.

"Jack, you wouldn't mind staying with her till I come back, would you?"

I shrugged, actually delighted inside. It meant missing Mr. Parker's class and having more alone time with Kim, even though she resembled a zombie and spoke rather unintelligibly. "Sure."

With a relieved "thanks", the caring nurse scurried out the door to phone Kim's (frankly) uncaring parents.

I gazed at Kim for a moment, and a smile flickered across her lips.

"You alright there, Miss _Sleepy_ Beauty?" I teased, going to sit by her bed.

Kim nodded weakly, and I noticed her cheeks color slightly.

What? What did I say?

Or maybe...

I anxiously reached out and touched her forehead. "Maybe you do have a fever Kim! You're so flushed..."

Kim gingerly picked my hand off, her cheeks still pink. "No, no fever Jack. Nurse Wendy's thermometer is never wrong."

"Oh." I relaxed my hand. "Then what is it? You look so flushed." I secretly prayed I hadn't said anything stupid.

Kim turned a dark red, which sent my panic escalating again, but simply shook her head rather disappointedly. "It's nothing."

Okay weird.

Brushing the thought off, I flashed a grin. "I suppose you're feeling loads better, now that you've gotten to at least lie down?"

She smiled rather guiltily. "Yeah, you were right." After a short pause, she continued wearily, "So, who do you think the guy from last night is?"

My grin faltered as the terrifying memories of that night's events flooded into my mind. How Kim shrieked. How the stranger strangled her.

How Kim could've been killed.

This thought made me more determined than ever to find out who it was.

In view of Kim's account, it seems that the stranger is an avid supporter of the Black Dragon dojo. Could it be Frank? Bryan? Sensei Ty?

Come to think of it... Only Sensei Ty would be capable of something as life-threatening as this. I mean, Frank's practically in love with Kim, and Bryan used to be a cheerleader.

I shook myself out of my train of thought, but instead of relaying my list of suspects to Kim, I said, "Probably someone who hates us. But let's not worry about that now. You just get some sleep." I awkwardly patted her arm.

She gave me one last smile before murmuring, "Thanks Jack. You know, for caring about me and everything. And for…you know… last night."

I shrugged. "No problem. That's what best friends are for, right?"

_Best friends. _

_Wonder of that would ever change. _

"Well Kim, your parents are busy, so your nanny would be over soon to fetch you." The voice made me jump, and I saw Nurse Wendy trot back into the room.

Kim cast me a knowing look that seemed to say rather dejectedly, "Of course. This always happens."

"Thanks for staying with her Jack," the nurse continued. "Now scoot off back to class, and you needn't worry about Kim anymore. Your girlfriend is in good hands." I flushed bright pink as Nurse Wendy sent me a cheeky wink.

Was all the staff at school onto us?

I mean, first Mr. Parker, then this. I even saw the _janitor_ wink at Kim and me knowingly a week ago.

"_We're not dating!_" Kim and I protested simultaneously.

Nurse Wendy raised a teasing eyebrow. "Oh really?"

I turned a darker red, and with a spin of my heel, I curtly bade goodbye to the nurse, sent Kim and gentle, reassuring smile, and walked out the door.

Let's just pray that nothing like that ever happens again.

And I'm not talking about Kim's lack of sleep.

EDDIE

I sent one final, longing glance at Falafel Phil's, and reluctantly tugged my gaze away and hurried across to karate class. I didn't want to be late. Rudy has been so stressed about the competition lately till he freaks out even if you were only a minute late.

Today, I noticed, more stressed than usual.

"YOU'RE TEN SECONDS LATE!" Rudy shrieked when I stepped through the front door, nearly shattering my eardrum.

Wincing, I quickly greeted him before hurrying over to the moldy mats, where the rest of the gang has already begun stretching.

Kim looked loads better. When I last saw her after paying her a visit at the nurse's, she looked like a total bed head. It was horrifying.

I also noted that Dan and Amy had yet to show up, and I was frantically praying that Rudy wouldn't freak out and scare them away.

As I headed over to stretch, I heard the doors of the dojo bang open, as though announcing the arrival of a villain.

Yes, those who entered were villains alright - Sensei Ty and Frank.

Okay, maybe Frank didn't count. He was more of the 'I'm-the-villains-stupid-sidekick' material.

Behind them then came a muscular, shaggy-haired boy who looked about sixteen wearing a Black Dragon uniform. I didn't recognize him though. In fact, I've never seen him before.

"Ty? What are you doing here?" Rudy then peeked over Ty's shoulder to meet eyes with the unknown Black Dragon. "And who's he? Another idiot who got tricked into joining your dojo?"

The boy at the back began punching his fists together, but Ty stopped him and replied, "I didn't trick him. He willingly joined our legendary dojo. He's an expert black belt, and his name is Hugh."

"I'm no idiot, _Rudolph_," Hugh said threateningly, his voice coming out husky and low as he stalked forward to eyeball Rudy. I couldn't help chuckling, and turned back to my friends, who were all laughing along, except for Kim, whose eyes were wide open in sudden fear, and Jack, who was glancing at Kim worriedly. "That _is _your real name, isn't it?"

Rudy gulped, and making a rather obvious attempt of avoiding his question, said, "Okay, back to Ty! Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I'm here to talk about the competition," Ty said, circling Rudy with Frank copying his every move.

"I heard some doo-doo-heads put you guys straight into the finals," Ty continued. "Just to let you know, we've been put straight into the finals too. We're gonna crush you." For more effect, Ty took a paper out of nowhere and crumpled it in his fist, glaring at Rudy menacingly.

Rudy seemed to have lost a whole lot of confidence after that.

"And we'll do _anything_ to make sure you lose and we win," Ty sneered. "_Anything_." My throat felt dry and looking back at my friends again; I noticed the most frightened-looking were surprisingly our toughest students, Jack and Kim.

"Come on Frank, Hugh!" Sensei Ty commanded. "I don't want to spend any more time in this filthy dump!" With a snap of his fingers, his karate students began to follow him out the door.

That is when Dan and Amy embraced us with their presence, strolling through the doors in excitement, before sending the three Black Dragons filthy, disgusted looks.

Yes! They hate the Black Dragons!

I saw Jerry's dark eyes light up when he saw Amy, just like how I noticed the last time. I think he's got a crush on her. I also noticed Dan's eyes glimmer upon seeing Kim, and Amy's to Jack.

Now hopefully that won't be ruining the relationship between our favorite lovebirds.

"Dan! Amy! Hey!" Milton, Jerry and I bustled forward to greet them, while Jack, Kim and Rudy followed closely behind in interest.

"Dan, Ames, this is Rudy, our instructor, and our current black-belters, Jack and Kim," Milton said cheerily, making introductions. Dan immediately held his hand out to Kim, beckoning her to shake it.

"Hi Dan," she said cheerfully with a smile. "We're really happy you're joining us."

"Yeah…I am too," Dan said, staring into her eyes. For a split second, Kim genuinely looked at Dan, her puppy eyes wide, and the hand never unwinding from his. However, split seconds are incredibly short. Kim yanked the arm away from Dan's grasp, still managing a smile. I saw Jack glower at their "moment" with envy.

_Whoa…didn't see that coming. _

"Hi Jack! I'm Amy…nice to meet you," Amy said, quirkily shaking his hand. Jack threw in his usual kind smiles however they seemed a bit unconfident.

"Great to finally meet you Amy," he said, smiling. Again Kim's face effervesced with resentment.

_Ooh, having them join our dojo is going to be more entertaining than I thought. _

"It's awesome having you guys here; it means so much to know that now I have four black-belters here," Rudy said with a genuine smile. (Something I haven't seen in ages)

"Great to be here too, Rudy," Dan said happily.

"So, uh, shall we start practice? The gang was in the middle of stretching, so in about five minutes I think it'll be safe to start," Rudy said, leading the newbies over to our embarrassingly scruffy mats.

Man, now that I think about it, we should've tidied the place up before Dan and Amy arrived. Then again, they seemed actually pleased with the mess.

"Well," Amy said dropping her bag, without a care in the world. She tied her brown hair into a bun, while the boy started getting ready in his defense position.

"Let's get to work." Dan said with a smile.

KIM

"WOW!" Rudy said high-fiving Dan and Amy. "That was some sweet sparring you both have done! I think…I think I might cry." Rudy started blowing his nose into a handkerchief oh so melodramatically. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get it together buddy," I patted, gritting my teeth. However, this casual, sarcastic talk of mine is all an act. More than what happened last night, there's something that's been infuriating my mind, all of my thoughts seeming to ultimately lead to that one thing.

Hugh.

The muscular build…that low husky voice…it all reminds me of last night. The man who strangling my neck. I could still feel the rough fabric slowly wrapping around my neck, the grip growing tighter and tighter, until I could no longer breathe. The rotten breath making its way up to my nose. The maniacal gleam in his eyes that seemed to never erase from my memory, no matter how hard I tried. It seems like every man I turn to just reminds me of the black-clothed man, giving me a villainous glare that never allows me to sleep.

"Thanks Rudy!" Amy's sweet voice yelled, snapping me out of my mental sequence. "We've been practicing a lot…we don't want to let you down."

"Yeah…we know how important this is to you." Dan said, giving Rudy a kind smile. I was surprised at how nice Dan and Amy was to us, as if they've known us for many years…as if we've developed a strong bond already.

"I really appreciate the effort guys," Rudy said, giving them both a smile. I couldn't help but feel a little dismayed. I was putting in a lot of effort into this as well…sadly Rudy wasn't seeing that.

"Alright, so let's take five, I need to go to my office and work out the transportation stuff for the competition." He gave us somewhat a grateful smile, and trotted off to his office, leaving us seven kids alone, with an awkward silence filling up the room. I looked at Jack, and all he gave me was yet another concerned look. Honestly, I was tired of those. I understand that he's being the "loyal and caring" person he is, but can't he consent to the fact that I'm not some little girl who needs constant looking after, and that I can take care of myself? Although, may I add, I must admit it was a little sweet, that he actually cares. That he actually developed this unbreakable, trustworthy and caring bond with me that I don't think I've ever really endured before. Not even with my parents have I felt this…secure with. This comfortable with.

_I can't believe I'm actually admitting that to myself. _

"So Ames," Jerry said, flickering on a nonchalant grin, and offhandedly throwing his arm around her. She seemed a bit uncomfortable at first, but couldn't help throw in a flirty smile. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to go to the movies with me this Saturday?"

"Um, sure I guess…are we going to bring Jack and the rest too?" Amy said, peering her head towards Jack, giving him a smile. I saw Jack throw an unconfident wave, much to my disgust. _What was that all about? _

"Well, sure if you want to do a double date or something?" Jerry's face seemed to have fallen…I could tell Jerry was implying on going on a date…unfortunately judging by Amy's expression, she didn't seem to engross what Jerry was denoting.

"With who?" Amy asked, still looking uninterested.

"Well," Dan said, suddenly trailing his eyes on me. I pressed my lips together, spreading them out wide, and giving him a timid, subtle wave. Dan flashed me a compassionate smile, causing me to grow a bit apprehensive. "Kim, maybe me and you and I could go with Amy and Jerry?" I widened my eyes. Were my ears deceiving me, or did Dan just ask me out? I could feel Jack's piercing eyes fall on me…in fact I could sense everyone's eyes glued to my face, seeing if they could indicate my answer.

I looked down, staring at my Converse sneakers. "Uh…I…"

_Should I go? _

_I like Jack. _

_No I don't! _

_Then I'm going! _

_On the contrary…._

_But Dan's a nice guy! _

_Well…_

"GUYS!" Rudy shrieked causing me to jump from my mental argument. I looked at Rudy's fanatic, hassled expression, which honestly was not a pretty sight. He brought his hands to his hair, as if he was about to rip his hair straight out of his head, and his mouth quivered with anxiousness.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting both hands on his shoulders, summoning him to calm down.

"The competition!" he wailed. "I just got off the phone with Bobby! It got moved to this Saturday! We don't have much time left!"

I exchanged looks with the rest and they all had the same vulnerable look on their faces. If the competition was Saturday that meant we only had a few days left to practice. I looked at Rudy, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Aw! Now we have to cancel our date!" Jerry whined. We all shot him a glare, which just caused him to stare at his feet in shame. I rolled my eyes…typical Jerry.

"Rudy, don't worry…we still have plenty of time! We can do this!" I said, forcing on a smile. For the sake of backup, the rest nodded along with me, also playing on smiles. But we all knew this was hopeless.

With the limited time we have, we don't have a good chance of winning.

**So there you have it! I know some of you aren't pleased right now, since we got reviews on the whole Jack and Amy thing. But we decided to go with Dan and Kim still. It was all part of the original plan, so… But don't worry, Jack and Amy won't get too close. Jack still LOOOOVES Kim.**

**And about the 'Sleepy Beauty' thing, who got it? Just wanna say we got the idea from AlphaBetaSoup, from her Vandals Anonymous story. That's an awesome one too, so check it out if you haven't!**

**Hope you likey!**

**~Kelsey & Taylor ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! It's Kelsey and Taylor back with another chapter of Writers Wanted! Thanks for the reviews! But for some reason, we felt as though the reviews streamed in… slower… which is weird. But I'm pretty sure it's due to the sudden attack of updates and new stories on the Kickin' It archive, so no worries. But if you haven't reviewed for Chapter 3, try reviewing as well, OK? :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own Kickin' It!**

KIM

I don't want to do this…I really don't.

But I know I have to.

With a roll of my eyes, but a slight tense look on my face, I walked with Jack to the Mall Security Office…where I could meet the security cameras…and Truman. Why would I want to meet up with someone who thought a good prank was gluing my body to the school banner? And not to mention blackmailing us? I could still remember losing four freckles and half an eyebrow from that incident...

"Kim? You okay?" Jack asked me, snapping me out of my train of thought. I faced him and spread a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah…" I lied, my voice seemingly pitched two octaves higher. "I'm totally fine."

"Are you still freaking out over—"

"Yeah."

"Kim, I told you, you shouldn't have gone, but you didn't listen. You were too stubborn! He could've killed you if I hadn't stepped in!" At this point, he was growing disconcerted. I faced him, almost taken aback by how angry he was with me, clearly not grasping the reason for me going in the first place.

"I wouldn't have to go, if he hadn't threatened your life!" I retorted, no longer walking to the Mall Security office that was only a few feet away from us. He stopped, having a vacant expression on his face I couldn't quite make out in the darkness.

"So you're saying you're blaming me?" he shot back. "When clearly,_ you_ were the one who basically lured yourself into this trap?"

"I knew what I was getting into; I don't need _you _of all people to remind me of it!" I snapped. I thought I had gotten over the whole 'damsel in distress' thing. But apparently I hadn't. "You know what, fine if you clearly can't see that I was caring about you, then leave and I'll figure out this whole mess myself! You just go do your thing, by saving damsels in distress, and punching dummies. Forget about me." Aggravated, I stomped away, wondering what I just got myself into. I was actually having an _argument _with _Jack_? With bits of tears slightly swelling up in my eyes, I started walking off when he grabbed my arm and spun me around, causing me to quickly wipe my eyes.

"Kim, please," he said, with slight fear in his voice. "I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry for what I said. I know you care, and trust me right now…you're the only thing that's on my mind ever since last night. He… he could have killed you. And that traumatizes me. But just know, I'm never going to leave you. I can't forget about you." At this point, our faces were inches apart, making its way closer to each other. Before I could argue, I looked into those eyes and they were filled with nothing but angst… and…love.

I sighed. "I'm sorry too, Jack. Yesterday and today was just so crazy I felt like it's been a month already. It's just all too much. I mean, the competition got moved to this Saturday, the stupid story we have to write for English, those new kids, and now we have to deal with this?" I said, the anxiety in my voice accelerating. "I might as well be an adult with 12 children!"

He laughed. "Then we'll just have to deal with it. Together." He offered a hand. Cracking a smile, I took it, and with a huge breath started walking towards the door, and with hesitation, started banging my knuckles against the metal door. Realizing that I was still holding on to Jack's hand, I immediately forced my hand back to my shoulders, my cheeks flushing with a red color.

"Sorry," I murmured, and before Jack could even respond, the door swung open, revealing a spiky-haired oversized boy with a sneer on his face. I gave him a cold stare and rolled my eyes.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Truman sighed in exasperation. "It's the lamest couple of Seaford High!"

"Can I _please _hurt him?" I hissed in Jack's ear. Jack just clutched my arm, beckoning me to not do anything.

"Now, now I'm only teasing. I'm sure there are possibly one or two _lamer _couples at school, so excuse me for the exaggeration," he continued, with sarcasm dripping on every word of that sentence. I narrowed my eyes.

"We didn't come here to be insulted," Jack said. "We're not dating. And even if we were, I'm pretty sure you would be jealous considering you'd never know the feeling of it." I smirked at Jack's well-played comeback.

Truman's face went from a mischievous scorn to a narrow-eyed frown. "What are you both doing here anyway?"

"Truman…we need your help," I said. "Do you think we could take a look at the security footage from two nights ago?"

"Uh, why would you want to do that? Aw, do you think someone pranked your dojo? Well, it wasn't me…although I wish it was," he laughed to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, that's our business," Jack snapped. "So if you don't mind we're just gonna—"

"Uh, I don't think so!" Truman said, blocking our entrance. "What's in it for me?" Jack and I exchanged fretful looks. How on earth are we supposed to _owe _him? We barely have time to even take a breather anymore.

"Please Truman?" I begged. I forcefully filled my eyes up with tears and pouted my lip for Truman to take pity on me. I could see Truman's eyes softening when looking at mine, but conceit washed over those devil eyes and he turned his head away.

"No, don't you dare give me those puppy dog eyes, Kim! I always fall hard for it! No, you can't go in, unless you give me something in return!"

"Before you ask, Truman, we don't have any money," Jack said, staring at him icily.

"Actually," Truman said, glaring at Jack. "I need to know the _real _reason for seeing the security footage."

"Truman," I said in frustration. "We can't tell you, because—"

"You tell me the reason," he said. "Or no enter. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…."

Jack and I exchanged looks of anxiety, not knowing what to do. It pained me to even think about telling Truman about the scary encounters we've had for the past two days. But it also pained me to see that we may never find out the perpetrator for these notes that's been causing me a lot of pain lately. Who's to say that he can be trusted? That perhaps _he's _the one who's been sending us the notes? When looking at Jack, I could cognize that Jack's been having the same questions bother him inside his head. But, Jack gave me the look that I wish he never gave. He gave the "fine-just-tell-him" look, and this time I didn't argue, because I knew that he was right. We had no choice.

I sighted, a bit infuriated and faced Truman, with a bore reflecting through my eyes. "Fine," I whined. "We'll tell you. But you tell no one, or you can say hello to our fists." I held it my clenched fists out right in front of face. His eyes were wide, staring right at my knuckles.

"Deal!" he said, with a crack in his voice. Jack and I smirked, and suddenly, my emotions started pouring out of me, as I told Truman everything that happened, from Sunday night to now. It seemed like I was talking to him about things that happened ages ago, when it occurred just two days ago. Surprisingly, I saw Truman listening to every word we were saying, his eyes flashing with understanding. For once, his face was covered in seriousness, which _slightly _increased my _little _trust towards him. By the time I was finished, I wasn't able to apprehend the impassive look on his face.

"Wow," he said, as if I just took him on an adventure. He took a step aside, and opened the door, gesturing a hand inside. "Alright…get in here, before I regret it." Jack and I smiled, and we walked inside to the small security office. We saw computers parked at every corner, with papers spread out on desks and a large filing cabinet on the other side. Truman slumped on his wheely chair and started slapping his fingers rapidly on the keyboard.

"Okay, so if I get the passcode right, then we can see the security footage from the Bobby Wasabi dojo." He was thinking hard, like he was recollecting things. "Oh no, I totally forgot! My dad never told me the password!'

"Where's your dad now?" I asked.

"He's at some Mall Owner Convention in Wisconsin," he said. I shook my head. "Oh no, now what are we going to do? My dad's password could be so extremely complicated, not even a psychic could guess it!"

"Try 'password'," Jack said calmly.

"Don't be ridiculous Jack; my dad would never have a password like that… he's a Mall Security Owner! _Pfft_, password you're so funny." Despite his expression and tone, I could see him spell the letters from "password" on the computer, still laughing. At first the computer didn't make any reaction. "See? I told you, he would never—"

"Access granted." An automatic voice issued from the computer. I laughed as Truman scowled at Jack.

"Don't tell anyone," he said, keeping a finger over his mouth for emphasis.

"Right, because I'm sure nobody can figure out that the password for this computer…is 'password'!" Jack chuckled.

"Just find the footage from Sunday, please!" I said, fixing us back on topic. "We need to see who did it!"

"Alright, alright," Truman said, annoyed. He went back to tapping his fingers on the keyboard, and shifting through the files, to see what footage was there. I didn't quite understand the system, so I just stared blankly at it. But when I looked at Truman's face, I could tell something was wrong. Sweat was beading down his temples, and his eyes were spread across his face, filled with fear and confusion.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The tape isn't there," Truman said, with shock blending in his voice. "Someone must have hacked into the system and…deleted the tape. I got Monday's tape, and I got Saturday's tape, but no Sunday's."

"Well, with a stupid password like that, anyone can hack into it!" I exclaimed, growing agitated.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked. "He or she clearly came in, hacked into the system, and deleted the tape. We're never going to find out who did it at this rate."

"We're not giving up!" I said. "We'll find out…eventually."

"Sorry guys." Truman apologized, looking sincere for the first time. "I wish I could help. But…this is out of my hands…and clearly out of yours."

"I hate to say this," Jack said. "But he's right. I think we should just ignore it."

I looked at Jack like he was talking gibberish. "How can we ignore it? This guy is threatening our life and our dojo! I don't know if you were there for the entire thing…but he said _your _life was at stake!"

"I know, but maybe if we show that we're ignoring it, they'll leave us alone," he said. Well, I had to admit, he did have a point, but we couldn't ignore this.

"Alright, so my part of the deal is done…so…bye!" Truman said with a wave. I gave Truman an icy glare, and with Jack, hastily stormed out of the security office…a place where I wasted time, and a place where instead of getting answers, got more questions.

JACK

The Note: Day Two.

I honestly don't know how much more creepiness I'll be able to abide. The fact that my thread of life, as well as Kim's, has come into place now is already too much to withstand. I grabbed my books from my locker, and shoved them in my hand, waiting for the bell to ring, so I can get to class. I skimmed my eyes over the mob of kids hustling about, but surprisingly, didn't see one girl with honey blonde hair anywhere. As I skimmed through the crowd, I felt someone gingerly tapping my shoulder. I jerked my body around and noticed a brunette haired girl smiling at me with twinkly eyes.

"Hi Jack," Amy said. "Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, no one," I lied. "Where's Dan?"

Her face suddenly stiffened, and her flirty smile disappeared. "I don't know," she said quickly, darting her head around. "Why? Have you seen him? Where?"

"Whoa, calm down, I'm not accusing you of anything!" I said, holding my hands up in defense, and laughing. She seemed to have a timid look on her face. I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure Dan's somewhere in the building. You want me to help you look for him?"

She held my hand that was rested on her shoulder, and gave me an appreciative smile. "Thanks, but I think he's fine. He should definitely show up for English. After all, he was here today but he's just not here for last block…but, thanks anyways." She took the hand that I gently put on her shoulders, and instead of letting it go, held on to it, and we ended up holding hands. We both stared into each others eyes, and I was wondering what to do and how to tell her that this is not the direction where I wanted to go with her.

_Quit being nice Jack, and just break it to her. Tell her you don't like her in that romantic way._

But I didn't. Yeah, that's me, the Way-Too-Nice Jack Anderson.

Amy seemed to have been slightly leaning in, aiming closer and closer to me...

That's when I hastily ducked away, slamming my head against the locker, generating a loud clanging sound which startled several students. Amy stared at me, her eyes filled with genuine concern, and possibly some disappointment.

"Jack… you okay?" she asked tentatively.

I rubbed my head, wincing as the aching pain spread through my skull. "I'm fine. No internal damage." Giving Amy a quick glance, I hurriedly said (before she could try to kiss me again), "Um, I have to go, I'll see you in English class." Then, I spun around and made a run for the classroom.

"Wait!" Amy's voice sounded, which made me screech to a halt and prayed it wasn't another flirtatious gesture.

"I'm going to go look for my brother. If Mr. Parker asks, tell him I went to find Dan, okay?"

"Sure," I said, a little too quickly.

"Thank you _so _much." And with that, with no hesitation, no genuine, flirty gleam in her eyes, she placed her lips upon my cheek, giggled, and hurried off. I nearly stopped breathing when she did it – probably out of shock. Gently placing a shivering hand on the place she had kissed me, almost tempted to rub at it vigorously like they did in the sitcoms, I heard a rather forced, "_Ahem."_

I quickly swiveled around, my heart filling with dread when I saw a conflicted-looking Kim, with her arms folded, her foot tapping, and her expression looking like she just got slapped in the face.

"Well, looks like you two are getting closer," she mumbled. "Smooth, Jack, smooth."

"Kim…it's not what you think," I said slowly. I could see Kim's face slightly heating up, and her eyes starting to puff up, a possible sign that tears may be arriving. "It didn't mean anything – Amy just –"

"Save it," she snapped before stalking off, her pace quickening with each step. I turned in the direction Amy headed, scowling to myself, before running to Kim, who I saw furiously twisting the dialer on her locker. She seemed seriously aggravated as she spun the dial, because the more it didn't work, the more infuriated she became. I tapped her and she spun around abruptly, facing me with piercing brown eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Kim, please it's not what you thought it was!"

Kim finally managed to dial in the correct combination and she swung it open, voraciously grabbing the books from her locker.

"Oh, so you really expect me to believe that the flirty smiling and Amy's stupid kiss were _nothing_?" She snorted. "Yeah, right. I saw you touch your cheek Jack. Just like how they do it in the movies when their _someone special_ kisses them."

"No, she's not. She…" I tried to open my mouth to argue back, thinking that I could find numerous ways to defend myself, when I found myself at a loss for words. I realized that no matter what truth I told Kim, no matter how honest I was, she wouldn't believe the real story.

"I thought so," she muttered. With a quick wipe of her eyes, she continued shuffling through her things. Before I could say anything more, I heard Milton, Jerry and Eddie's laughing growing louder as they headed towards us.

"Hey Jack!" Milton said. "Have you seen Amy and Dan? Rudy forgot to give them some of the paperwork they were supposed to fill out, so they need to fill it out now."

"Oh, he's seen her alright," Kim said, giving me an inauspicious look.

"Am I sensing some weird romantic tension here?" Jerry asked. I smacked him.

"Shut up," I said coldly. "And Amy went looking for Dan. Wonder where he is."

"I didn't see him at all this morning," Milton said. "He was supposed to meet up with me during free period for a free Biology dissection for Mrs. Liptak's class. Who would want to miss a pig dissection? I know I wouldn't!"

"Uh, Milton, I think _everyone _would want to miss that," Kim said. I laughed. And before Milton could argue back, the bell rang. We ran over towards English, the class of the day, and I was peering over the crowd, to see if Amy and Dan were probably around. Unfortunately, I couldn't see anything. Kim tapped me on the shoulder, and I swung around to face her.

"Um, I don't know if you're probably waiting for your _girlfriend,_ but we kind of have a story to write…in class, which if you don't hurry up, will be late for." I looked into Kim's eyes, and beyond the anger that I could tell was raging inside of her like wildfire, I actually saw…hurt in her eyes. It was as if I had just mentally kicked her…in the heart.

"Kim, I…"

"Just forget it, okay? If you really like her, then go ahead and be her girlfriend…see what I care." By the time she got to the end of her sentence, it seemed to have come out as a whimper. Without even letting me respond, she rushed into class, taking a seat in the back, as there were none left. I grabbed the only seat that was next to her, and slumped down. I couldn't bear seeing Kim so hurt….I need to talk to her. She needs to know that I don't have any feelings for Amy. The only person I've ever had feelings for is –

"CLASS!" I heard Mr. Parker scream. "Enough of the tomfoolery! May I remind you, you have a story to write! Be grateful I'm providing you class time to work! Now get to work!" he said. Kim edged her seat slightly closer to my desk, to work on it, but unfortunately making no eye contact with me.

"Oh, and while I still have your attention," Mr. Parker said, signaling us to be quiet. "Has anyone seen Amy and Dan Smith? I believe I saw them in the building…" There were confused shakes from the class, which only made Mr. Parker grow a little more irritable. He showed us these gestures, I'm guessing to beckon us to continue.

"Kim?" I said, facing her. "Can I talk to you?"

She sighed, scribbling more notes on the paper. "There's nothing to talk about Jack. Can we just focus on this stupid essay please? We're at the part where my character receives the note." She continued chalking her pencil against the lined paper, when I stopped the pencil from moving. This time, she faced me with those big, brown eyes of hers.

"Jack, let go of the pencil," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Not unless you hear me out," I said, with the equal demand in my voice. She narrowed her eyes at me, giving me an angry, but defeated glare.

"Fine," She mumbled. "You have sixty seconds; otherwise I call Mr. Parker and ask for a new partner."

I laughed. "You're really not going to do that are you?"

She raised her eyebrows, making my smile disappear. "Try me."

I too, raised an eyebrow, but decided to use my sixty seconds wisely enough to tell her everything. "Look, there is _nothing _going on between me and Amy, okay? I swear it was just a big misunderstanding. _She _sent me flirty smiles. _She_ kissed my cheek. I for one have total platonic feelings towards her…and you should know that. I really don't like her, honest. And come on, I don't blame her for falling for me." I tried pulling off a joke, but it didn't seem to have worked. Kim just narrowed her eyes.

"Jack, I could tell you liked it. You're such a liar."

"Look, even if we were dating, why would you care? What are you…jealous?"

Her eyes widened, and she clenched her fists. "I am _not _jealous!" And with a huff, she started hastily walking out of the classroom. She made her way to Mr. Parker.

But before she could say anything, the intercom speaker went on.

An announcement.

Now?

"Attention Staff and Students," I heard a frantic, husky voice shake over the intercom. "Please prepare the students for a lockdown. This is not a drill. Staff, please do the needful for the lockdown drill, and take attendance again. I repeat – _this is not a drill._ Please hold for further announcements!"

A lockdown?

We've never even had one – just one drill.

What could this mean?

Who's the intruder?

What's happening?

Mr. Parker quickly rose up to his seat, and a wide-eyed, confused Kim, made her way back to me.

"What's going on?" she hissed in my ear.

"Boys and girls…in the hiding spot! Quickly! I'm going to be taking a headcount!" And with that, the children scurried to where our hiding spot was if there was ever a lockdown drill like this one….the only difference with this time…the lockdown was real.

I ran underneath the desk (our hiding spot) and crouched next to Kim with Milton, Jerry and Eddie huddled together, with a timid look on their face, their head darting around in all directions as if the intruder could kill them right that second. I looked at the rest of the students, who had that equally confused yet petrified look on their face. For me, it was more confusion rather than trepidation. Who could be the intruder that happens to be lurking around in our school at this very moment?

Then my eyes widened.

I knew who it was.

I nudged Kim's arm frightfully to grab his attention. She quickly focused her eyes on me, with fear and confusion wrapping around them. "Jack, what's going on?" she hissed frantically. "Who's the intruder? Lockdowns can go on for hours! We need to get back to the dojo or that's just a good class gone!"

"Forget about the class…the more scary part is that the intruder is—"

"Hey, hey Jack!" Milton hissed to me. "What's going on? Who do you think is the intruder?"

"Maybe it's an alien!" Jerry joined in the conversation.

"Or maybe it's Bigfoot!" Eddie said. Kim just gave them confused looks.

"No it's not either of those things…we already got you two," Kim retorted. Defeated, Jerry and Eddie folded their arms across their chest and pouted.

"If it's an intruder, then what does he want?" Milton asked again, ignoring Jerry and Eddie's fictional comments. I looked at Kim just gave me a worried look with a pang of jealousy dancing in her eyes. All of them locked eyes on me. As if they understood I knew what was going on. As if they knew that I knew who the intruder was and what they wanted. It was amazing how they could tell just from the look on my face. That's something I'll never be able to understand…how your friends know your every emotion.

Unfortunately, they were right.

I did know. Something in my heart knew what the intruder wanted. From the recent events, it kind of helped.

I gave them all a worried look, and judging by Kim's petrified expression I think she comprehended what I was going to say, based on the hint that was lingering in my eyes. My throat suddenly had gone dry, and I nervously gulped down, a huge lump forming. I didn't want to tell them, but with their meaningful anxious expressions, I knew I had to.

"The intruder…" I began, "wants us."

**Wow… cliffy! So, did you guys enjoy the chapter? I know, I know, probably more complaints about Jack and Amy… But look guys, it's only Amy's problem – Jack, PSSH! You saw it – he likes someone else… Pretty sure you ALL know who it is!**

**Oh yes, Olivia Holt mentioned in an interview (you can find it on YouTube, just search up 'Kickin' It in China', for some reason it pops up) that in Season 2, she has a LOVE INTEREST. How many already know? And she gave a big clue: It's someone EVERYONE KNOWS. Who else would it be? It HAS TO BE JACK!**

**Alright, now remember:**

**REVIEW! :D**

**~Kelsey & Taylor ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey FanFiction amigos! It's Kelsey and Taylor back with another chapter of Writers Wanted! Yeah, LONG TIME NO UPDATE, and we're UBER sorry! It's mainly my fault though… (Kelsey) :( Yeah… then again, I got my writing AND email AND Internet resources all taken away, so… That sucked. **

**Hope you like it! It's a long chapter, so hopefully it makes up for the one-month-unofficial-hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE, don't own Kickin' It. **

KIM

_Breathe in…breathe out. _

_Breathe in…breathe out. _

_This isn't working. _

I slumped further under the desks we were asked to hide under, feared if the intruder were to come and grab me by the neck in any second. My eyes were spread widely across my face, and sweat seeped down my forehead. I took a look at Jack, and sighed. He veiled on that confident, heroic expression, with his body sitting up straight, and his eyes seeming focused, but you could tell he was about to plead for his mommy. I took a look at Milton, him looking somewhat green, adding more to my fear, and Jerry and Eddie huddled together, their arms draped over their knees, cradling back and forth.

It's been two hours.

School was supposed to be over an hour ago. Yet we still remain in our English Classroom.

The components:

-An angry, irritable teacher

-Confused, frightened kids

-A little weasel, who frankly I felt needed to gain some weight

-Two idiots that even in this perilous state would still attempt to flirt with girls.

-And lastly, a tall, somewhat muscular brunet, who I absolutely despised at the moment.

My mind switched from the "I'm-Freaking-Out" phase to the "Love-Conflicts" state. How could Jack even think about accepting that kiss from Amy? Sure, it was a little peck on the cheek, but to me, it meant so much more. With Amy's flirtatious giggling, it has to mean something between the two of them. Does that mean that Jack's gotten over me?

That we're never going to mean anything?

I shook my head furiously. I shouldn't even be pondering in such matters like this, at a time like this. The only goal that is currently lingering in my head is one and only one thing.

Getting the hell out of here.

I tapped Jack on the shoulder. Right now, I wasn't too auspicious to talking to him, but I had no choice, right?

He looked at me, with relief in his eyes. "Kim, thank goodness you've—"

"I haven't forgiven you." I interrupted. His shoulders slumped in disappointment. "But, we need to think of a way to get out of here. Rudy's counting on us to show up for practice on time. Look—" I pointed to the clock "—it's 5 o'clock. Practice starts now. We need to get out of here as fast as possible."

"I was thinking the same thing." Jack agreed. "But…how do we get out?"

"I heard something about 'getting out'!" Jerry chimed in, as if he woke up suddenly from a daze. "I'll do anything…anything! I can't stay here any longer! If I do, I'm going to go crazier than my mom on Thanksgiving. Oh…just one Thanksgiving Dinner and she'll throw a hissy fit! Them moms get dramatic, man!"

"We're in too!" Milton and Eddie said in unison.

I shook my head, but then when looking at that mischievous grin planted on Jerry's face, a plan hatched in my head. Despite Jerry Martinez's lack of intelligence when it came to school-related things, I will admit he did have the intellect when it came to pranking. I gestured the guys to scoot farther down the hiding spot, so that way no one would hear us.

Especially Mr. Parker, as this plan involved tricking him.

"Jerry," I said, gripping his wrist, bringing him closer to me, so I can whisper the plan his ear. "I have a plan. And you're going to have to listen very carefully."

"Hey, you're a girl, why should I listen to—"

The grip around his around his arm grew so tight, I could feel his bones bulging out of his skin. He winced in pain, and gave a slight whimper. His eyes were wide.

"God? Is that you? I see a light—I see a light!" he hissed, frantically.

"Then listen to the plan, you freak," I said, smirking, loosening the grip on his arm. The rest of the boys huddled around me. And as I whispered my newly, cleverly devised plan to the guys, a smile crept upon their faces.

And a smile crept upon my face as well.

"Jerry…you ready?" I hissed.

Jerry nodded somewhat confidently, adjusting the collar to his sweater. Honestly, I was a bit feared if this plan was even going to work, but considering fifteen minutes had already passed, I was willing to try it, no matter what the consequences. I faced Jack, who gave me a nod, and a slight smile, and Milton and Eddie stayed close to each other, giving me a subtle salute.

"I was born ready!" Jerry said with pride.

"You better be," I said, poking him in the chest. He held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, someone's got a little case of Anger Management!" he said, pouting his lip, and patting my back. I threateningly stepped towards him, causing him to back away.

"Look, we have only one chance at this, so we need to do this right," I said. "Now go!" Jerry nodded and crawled up to Mr. Parker, as he was hiding under "The Teacher Cave" or in other words, his desk.

"Mr. Parker?" I heard Jerry call him.

"What do you want?" he hissed back.

"Uh…look, I see…I see the intruder! By the windows!" Jerry screamed. Mr. Parker quickly rose up, staring at the windows, away from the door.

Perfect.

Jerry gave us a hand gesture, and Jack, Milton, Eddie and I started slowly tip-toeing to the door. We might just make it!

"Wait, but how can you see anything? The blinds are covering the windows." Mr. Parker said.

Shoot.

"No, uh…uh…look! Look for yourself! I saw him, man! He had a black coat on, and he had a villainous look on his face. He was so fat, you could mistake him for my Papi! And he stared at me….and he showed a knife! And uh…"

_Jerry, you're so stupid. _

"Here, let me show you!" Jerry said, with a crack in his voice. I turned my head, seeing Jerry forcing Mr. Parker to turn in the other direction to where the closed windows were. He mouthed the words "go!" and we quietly opened the door, with all four of us walking out.

Mission accomplished.

I silently shut the door, looking at the window of the door, where I could see a clear view of Jerry and Mr. Parker, as he opened the blinds.

But when I looked at Jerry's apprehensive expression, as he stared into Mr. Parker's eyes, I didn't think our "mission" was considered "accomplished".

JERRY

"I asked you a question!" I heard Mr. Parker roar in my face. God, that guy needed a breath mint. "Where is Jack, Kim, Milton and Eddie?"

"Uh…" I began. "Uh…the intruder…he took them!"

Really, Jerry…really?

"What in tarnation…?" Mr. Parker said, tearing his eyes from me, looking around to see if the intruder was there. I ran up toward him, so I could make eye contact with him once more .

"Uh, yes! It was horrible! I saw him, right guys?" I turned to the frightened group of kids sitting down. They gave confused, reluctant nods, as I mouthed the word "please!" to them.

"Well, what do we do, I'm responsible for those brats!" Mr. Parker was clearly distressed, as he threw his hands up into the air and began pacing to and fro.

"Listen, okay listen to me." I masked on the most heroic look I could possibly muster. Or as I like to call it, The Jack Look. "I'm going to go out there. I saw him walk out the door with them. I'll save them. They're my friends."

Mr. Parker still had on that bemused look, much to my fear. "But, wait how in the world did he—"

"Ah!" I stopped him. "It's for the best, Mr. Parker. Tell my Mommy I love her. And that…I love you too, man." I gave him a small hug, almost vomiting as I choked out those last words. Before Mr. Parker could argue (which I'm sure he was) I ran out the door, reuniting with my friends, ready to escape from the clutches of that room. I was rewarded with hushed cheers and high fives from the gang.

"Jerry, that was amazing!" Kim said, smiling. She gave me a quick hug, like those little-sister kind of hugs. I smiled.

"Nice job, man! I almost thought you'd be 'abducted' by Mr. Parker." Jack said, patting me on the back in that friendly manner.

"Yeah, well this just proves that I got the brains too," I boasted, lifting my collar for emphasis. The guys laughed, and we looked around with the hallway looking so eerie, and quiet, as if no one has been in this hallway for hours.

Wait…

Nobody has been in this hallway for hours.

"Let's just get out of here… it's like 5:30 now. Rudy's going to kill us. Wait…how did Mr. Parker even agree to letting you out?" Milton asked me, confused.

I shrugged, like I always did. "I don't know. I just winged it, confused him, and left while I had the chance. Confusing people is my thing, if you haven't noticed."

They shook their heads. "Let's go," Eddie said, gesturing towards the door, "Before Rudy starts organizing a search party."

"Wait!" Jack suddenly blurted out, remembering something. "What about Amy and Dan?"

"Huh…figured you'd remember about that," Kim mumbled angrily. Jack faced her.

"Kim, how many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on between me and her! Just because I talk about her, doesn't mean you need to go all…stuck-up and jealous about it! It's starting to get old, so give it up."

Kim let the words slowly sink in, and she turned to face him, her eyes shrouded with hurt. "Well, if you think I'm so stuck-up and annoying, then why don't you leave me alone and go find your precious little Amy?"

"Why are you getting so mad about this?" Jack demanded fiercely. Milton, Eddie and I stood there awkwardly, staring at their argument in shock and disbelief.

This is so not how I envisioned our (successful) escapade.

"Well, we're already thirty minutes late for practice, and all you care about is finding Amy. It seems she matters a lot more than the dojo, which is just wrong at every angle!" Kim's voice was quivering with anger.

"Yeah, considering she's part of the dojo…along with your precious little Dan!" This time, Jack roared out the words, jealousy embedded in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim yelled, taken aback, appalled and hurt. Before we knew it, it was full-out war, jealous and hurtful words being exchanging speedily between our two lovebirds. One word from Jack, and Kim retaliated with a snappy one; an accusation from Kim, and a denial from Jack.

"Oh, so you want to go?" Jack challenged.

"Bring it!" I'd never seen Kim so purple with rage.

And with that, she charged for Jack, ultimately causing us to jump in and pull Kim as far away from Jack as possible, which frankly I never thought we'd do.

Kim was screaming at the top of her lungs, and wriggling so vigorously it was actually difficult to hold on to her, despite my awesome manly muscles. She let out a particularly deafening screech at one point, and broke free from our arms, charging straight for Jack, flames dancing in her eyes.

That's when we heard footsteps.

We all froze in shock, our minds numb, when the reality of the situation blurred to life and we finally registered what was happening.

Someone was coming after us.

Well, we HAD been pretty loud.

We exchanged frantic, wide-eyed looks, our minds at a complete standstill when finally, Jack yelled, "RUN!"

And so we did.

KIM

Well, we made it to the dojo at last at six, an hour after practice had started. It took a whole lot of running, perspiration, jaywalking, tripping and bumping, but we eventually made it.

Naturally, Rudy was absolutely furious. His reaction as we burst through the dojo doors, extremely late for a crucial practice session was priceless.

And by priceless, I mean nobody would even pay to see it, because it was horrendous.

"YOU ARE LATE! LATE! SO LATE!" He was turning red with rage, his blood boiling and his fists balled up in frustration. Flames of fury burned his eyes, and we tried desperately to explain ourselves.

"Rudy, we—"

"There's no time for excuses!"

"But Rudy, there's a completely—"

"Forget it!"

"Rudy, there was a lockdown!" That outburst was from Jack, who I absolutely detested right now.

I'll go to the whole Jack equation later.

Rudy's eyes widened, but his rage seemed to have simmered down a bit. "A lockdown?"

"Yes, a lockdown, a real one, not a drill," Jack answered hastily, his eyes searching Rudy for any sign of forgiveness.

"Oh."

"In fact, we risked our butts just to get here. Technically, the lockdown's still going on," Eddie chimed in.

_We don't want to sound like heroes, Eddie. _

"Oh. Well..."

Thank god, he was going to forgive us for our tardiness.

"You could've escaped EARLIER than what, 5:30!" Rudy burst out, his reaction unexpected. "Don't you have ANY sense of urgency?"

Now that I think about it...

We were idiots.

"We're sorry Rudy," I apologized genuinely, even though I didn't feel genuine at all.

"'Sorry's just a word, Kim," Rudy snapped sharply. "And remember how you promised to work harder? Apparently those were just words too." Rudy was not only angry— he was disappointed and upset too.

And me? I felt indignant and guilty. Is that even possible?

"Just go get changed and start," Rudy finished dully. "There's no point wasting time and educating you guys." And he slumped off towards his office, shutting the door with a loud bang.

As we headed over to the changing rooms, we realized that our dear Smith Siblings had already braced Rudy with their presences.

"Hey, why weren't you guys at the lockdown?" I demanded.

"We were," Dan responded, flashing a 'to-die-for' smile. "We just escaped a little earlier."

Now that was smart of them.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. Swinging around, it was Jack.

Oh, him.

_Damn. _

The fact that he was so nonchalant about Amy kissing him caused my blood to boil.

More importantly, the fact that he created a new case of me and Dan, accusing me of liking him.

That could only mean one thing.

Jealousy.

Did that mean anything? Did that mean he liked me? Then why did he let Amy kiss him?

I think I was more confused than angry.

"What?" I snapped.

"Kim... I'm just gonna tell you one more time, word for word— I. DON'T. LIKE. AMY."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I don't lie."

Now... That made sense.

Then again, this seemed to be a special circumstance. I had gotten _angry. _

"This was different."

"No, it isn't. I don't like Amy. I'm not lying."

"Alright. You want me to believe you? Fine. I just need you to prove it."

"What?"

"Go tell her." A challenging smirk was creeping up my lips. "Go tell her you didn't like the kiss, you wanna be just friends, or whatever you need to tell the brat that you don't like her romantically."

Jack shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. I will." Then his nonchalant expression was replaced by a worried one. "Wait…bringing me back to the reason we're late... The intruder..." He faltered when he realized I was shivering all over.

I was, actually. I was quivering.

So Un-Crawford.

"Speaking of which..." There was a thought that had been egging me on all day, to follow it, but only now did I realize how tempted I was to do it. Not for selfish purposes— for sacrificial purposes.

I had to do this.

_Just say it, Kim. _

_Say it. _

"Yeah?" Jack prompted.

I took deep, shaky breath. "I think I should quit the dojo."

Jack's eyes enlarged to the size of tennis balls. "Wait…what? QUIT? Why?" he spluttered in shock.

"Because...to return to the Black Dragon. To... Make sure they don't kill you, or hurt you, or whatever." My voice was tremulous and hushed.

"But... But..." Jack was stammering. "Kim, there's no need to be altruistic here! Look, it's really loyal and great of you to sacrifice your happiness to protect me... And the others, of course... But seriously, no! You're not quitting!"

My face was set in pure determination. "I have to, and I will."

"No, you're not!" Jack persisted. He wrung his hands into the air, clearly aggravated. "Look Kim, you're not in this alone. You have all of us. And we'll face the baddies together. So don't get too rash in this."

"I'm not being rash!" I insisted. "This thought's been bugging me all day, and I'm telling you right now that I am NOT going to let you die or whatever because I was way too selfish."

"Kim, I'm not going to die. That was just a threat."

"How do you know that it was 'just a threat'?" My face was dead serious.

He sighed, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them vigorously. "Kim, you're not quitting. End of story. Now, just go get changed. We should start practice." And casting me one final, worried glance, he headed off in the direction of the boys' changing rooms.

I stared after him, with only one thought flashing through my mind.

I still have to quit.

I roughly punched the dummy, nearly knocking his head off, before wiping my brow and kicking it. My full concentration was focused on the plastic martial arts utensil, letting nothing else come into mind, no matter how bad the situation was becoming. This time, it toppled.

I'd promised Rudy I'd work hard and completely let him down, while the new kids (stupid Amy) march straight in and steal the limelight. Life was completely unfair.

And to keep the boys and the dojo safe, I consider going back to the Black Dragon. But Jack wouldn't hear of it. I knew I didn't like it either - the thought of receiving tutelage from someone like Ty made me shudder. But at least, the fact that my friends were safe would've comforted me.

I can't stay in the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

As I propped the dummy back up, Rudy came bursting out of his office, a sheet of paper getting crumpled in his hands.

"Okay guys, I've got all the details for the competition," he said, stopping our practice. Reading off the paper, he continued, "Now, we would have to attend a Pre-Show on Friday in San Diego, which is at 7.30 in the evening. Then, we stay overnight in a hotel, and on Saturday is the competition. This means we leave on Thursday, after school, so I've got on RV to drive us over."

My jaw dropped. We were going to San Diego... in an RV?

"Rudy, wouldn't that take like... I don't know…forever?" Milton shrieked.

Rudy smiled sheepishly. "No, that's ridiculous," he said. Gulping, he broke it to us, "It'll just be... Nine hours, no biggie!"

Shocked and whiny gasps filled the dojo. Milton was complaining about his weak stomach, Eddie was complaining that the food on the RV would be cold, and Jerry complained about the definite lack of toilets. I stared in Rudy in shock.

"Rudy, why an RV? Why not a plane?" Jack asked, his face contorted in frustration.

Rudy sighed and embarrassingly admitted, "Because... I'm totally broke."

We groaned.

"Pl-Plus," Rudy hastily added, "there aren't enough available seats for the all of us anyway. I mean, I initially booked plane seats, but the competition got moved and everything... So I cancelled our tickets, but despite the refund, I still lost some money in the process, and this was our last resort." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Sorry guys."

Jack patted his arm. "It's alright Rudy. You've done your best. We were just being picky."

The rest of us nodded in agreement, and Rudy seemed to brighten up a bit. Looking noticeably cheerier, he gestured to us to proceed with practice, when he stopped short and turned around.

"Oh guys, start sparring," he announced. "Um... Jack with Dan, Jerry with Eddie, Kim with... Amy, and Milton, you'll take turns with Jerry and Eddie." Then he flounced back off into his office, leaving me scowling at the flirtatious, hazel-haired beauty from Seattle, who was busy fitting herself into a helmet.

Amy flashed me a grin, and tossed me a helmet identical to hers. As I roughly tightened the straps, I noticed Amy observing Jack and Dan's sparring match, her eyes gleaming as Jack successfully flipped Dan off the match.

Winner.

The dojo filled with a loud patter of applause, especially from Amy. Dan got up, brushed himself off, and patted Jack's back in a good-natured manner. A charming smile from Dan then left me tingling from head to toe, and I could see Jack turning green.

Well, HE let that annoying little Amy peck his cheek.

"Come on Kim, let's spar," Amy called me over cheerfully, leading me over to the mats.

I can beat her.

We took our positions, politely bowing to each other before acquiring a defensive stance. My hazel eyes were filled with determination as they fixed themselves on Amy's brown ones. My fists clenched tightly, I gritted my teeth and began the game by aiming a sharp kick towards Amy.

The kick left Amy a whole lot of impact, but she quickly recovered and aimed a fist. Grabbing her balled up hand, I twisted it into a different angle, then sent another flying kick towards her. Amy successfully dodged it, and before I knew it, my butt had hit the mat with a 'thud'. Rousing applause reverberated through the dojo, and Amy's eyes sparkled with triumph.

I had just lost to Amy Smith.

Unbelievable.

I dusted my hands off, surveying myself for any minor injuries, before scrambling up to my feet, brushing dirt off my feet. Dan walked over to me, his eyes filled with concern.

"You okay?" He asked. I could see Jack trailing behind him, his eyes also with concern…and a little envy.

I masked on the widest grin I could possibly muster. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said in a hush voice.

Amy walked over, a gleeful smile plastered on her face. "Good game."

I faked a plastic grin, echoing her words before storming off to the bag area and taking a swig of water. What incredible embarrassment. Here Kim Crawford was, just recently beaten by a new girl within ten seconds flat on the sparring mat. I furiously took another sip of water, the cooling liquid seemingly calming my senses by zero percent.

Rudy exited his office, about to open his mouth and ask for the results of our sparring matches, when the dojo doors flew open with a loud bang.

In marched the Black Dragons—Sensei Ty and his two sidekicks, Frank and... Hugh.

Another image from that traumatizing night flashed through my mind, and the rotten breath of the evildoer filled my senses.

I gulped as Hugh flashed me a threatening glance, baring a crooked set of yellowish teeth.

"Ty, quit barging into my dojo, what do you want?" Rudy demanded, his blood boiling as he stomped forward in fury, eyeballing Ty.

Ty rolled his eyes, and said, "Oh, just heard that you guys are going to the Finals in an RV." He snickered. "Way to make an entrance. The Black Dragons are going to be flying first-class on a plane, then taking a limo to the Pre-Show and residing temporarily at a 5-star hotel. Beat that, Rudy."

Only then, did I feel a slight flicker of longing to rejoin the Black Dragon again, mainly because I'd never flown first-class or sat in a gleaming white limo, pulling up at a grand party.

_It would be nice…_

"It doesn't matter what sort of entrance we make." I expected that to come from Jack, but it was surprisingly Dan's prominent husky voice resonating into my ears. "What matters is that we fight our best, never give up, and display good sportsmanship…and it is sad that you don't possess that final quality." He stepped up closer, leering at Ty, almost threateningly. Ty took a timid step back as the rest of us Wasabi Warriors took a bold step forward to back Dan up.

"Yeah," we chorused defensively.

Ty regained his composure, complacently placing his hands behind his back and tilting his chin upwards. "You Bobby Wasabi-ers and your stupid little morales. What was that code again? Oh yeah—"

"The Wasabi Code," Frank lisped in a girly voice rather childishly and mockingly. Ty turned to him, frustrated.

"Frank, you ruined my moment!" he shouted in fury. Frank's eyes bulged ten times larger, and Ty impatiently snapped his fingers for his two sidekicks to follow him.

"Well," Hugh said, inching closer towards me and Jack, with an evil glint in his eyes. "You Whimpy Wasabi Warriors better watch your step…and prepare to lose." Jack stepped threateningly towards him, which caused him to back away slightly.

"Come boys, this place sickens me. I can feel myself suffocate in there." Ty said. The Black Dragons then flounced off, noses in the air, as they took long, arrogant strides.

"Thanks Dan, I can safely say you are certainly loyal to us," Rudy said, a grateful smile spreading across his face.

Dan's grin matches everyone else's. "I can't believe that you've ever doubted me, Rudy." He then turned to me and flashed me another charming smile, when the complete opposite to Hugh's sinister one, and my heart skipped a beat as I shyly smiled back. A warm glow colored my cheeks.

"So my students..." Rudy then placed a balled fist firmly against an outstretched palm, and we grinned as we copied his actions. "Wasabi?"

"WASABI!"

KIM

Despite Dan proving his loyalty by sticking up for us, Rudy was still irritable, intolerant, and incredibly annoying throughout the rest of practice.

"Jerry, your kick has to be straighter than that! Are you telling me you can't lock your knees?"

Jerry's knees were so stick-straight, it seemed humanely impossible to make them any straighter. He gave an infuriated wheeze and gave Rudy a cold-stone glare.

"Milton, we all know you can break three boards—now be a man and up the number!"

Milton had only just gotten the hang of breaking three boards, and when he'd tried four the other day, he nearly broke his wrist. A hurt expression danced on Milton's exhausted face, which made me pity him.

"Jack! That was the WORST flip you've ever done. No kidding."

Jack's flip was perfect - Rudy was getting paranoid.

"Eddie, are you telling me you have no idea how the FLIP AN OPPONENT over?"

Eddie was against Dan; of course it was difficult! Eddie's mouth was ajar, his eyes widened with disbelief.

And the worst nag yet...

"Kim, I don't see a shred of effort coming from you. Not a single one."

That disappointed, angered, annoyed, and hurt me all at the same time, the feelings swirling themselves in my stomach into a thick knot. I was trying my best - beads of sweat plastered my blond locks to my forehead, my throat was dry and dying of thirst, and my limbs felt sore and ached like hell. My fourth sparring match with Amy - I had tried my best to flip her over, but she got to me every time. I couldn't help it, could I?

Why couldn't Rudy understand?

And his stress was no excuse - Dan and Amy were good, but had the occasional sloppy move too, yet Rudy never nagged them.

When Milton failed to break four boards again, Rudy's thin thread of patience snapped, and he chopped the four unbroken boards cleanly into halves out of frustration, letting out an aggravated moan.

"You kids are KILLING ME!" Rudy raged, throwing his hands into the air. "Sloppy moves, half-hearted kicks, zero effort -" At this, his eyes were fixed pointedly on me. "I don't get it! What is wrong with you all today? Are Dan and Amy the only ones TRYING around here?"

I felt a stab of guilt and indignity in my heart, and I glared at the perfect pair of siblings - my eyes darting over majority of the time to the female.

"Dan and Amy, you may leave training - good work," Rudy continued wearily. "I'm going home." I then found a finger pointing accusingly at the rest of us old students. "You guys aren't going. I'm leaving you the keys, and I want you to work on your karate until the evening. Your moves…honestly sucked, and you better reflect and perfect them. I want them executed perfectly tomorrow, or I'll blow my top." And with a simple toss of his keys, Rudy stomped out of the dojo, with Dan and Amy leaving timid waves behind me.

"See you later Kim." Dan said. I waved half-heartedly as he sauntered off with Amy.

The moment the doors closed, I expected a dojo filled with groans, but I was met with self-reflecting silence instead. I closed my eyes, trying to simmer down the unfairness building up inside of me, and leaned against a pillar.

Jack was the first to break the unusual silence with a quick clear of his throat. But instead of those leader-like commands for us to get to practice, what abruptly spilled out of his mouth was, "I feel awful."

I shot him a curious look. "Awful?"

Jack gave a subtle nod of his head.

"Why should we feel awful?" Jerry asked, his usually confident bad-boy tone replaced by a dull monotone of a voice. "Rudy's the one who keeps nagging at us."

"Yeah," Eddie chimed in. "I mean, we all put in our maximum effort today, but all of Rudy's compliments were only directed at those two newbies."

"I hate Amy," I mumbled under my breath. Unfortunately, Jack caught what I said.

"What about Dan?"

I ignored the pink tint on my cheeks and sighed, kicking the mats into place before stepping on. The rubbery material felt almost... Detestable to my feet. It seems that I had experienced so many terrible moments lately on the mats that while moldy Wasabi Warrior mats used to feel like heaven to me, stepping on them now reminded me of hell. The negative energy, the aggravation... It was all too much.

Slowly, I was joined by the rest of the dispirited gang, and we began half-heatedly busting weak karate moves, trying to work our sore limbs as we aimed kicks at dummies. The usual cheery chatter and determined looks of concentration and focus were replaced by exhausted faces and accompanied by the mere slaps and thumps of our kicks and punches.

Something happened to that blazing flame inside us Wasabi Warriors' spirits.

The Smiths and Rudy had managed to blow it out.

KIM

Fifteen minutes into training, my legs gave way and I crumbled to the ground in a hopeless pile. The air in the dojo was so incredibly subdued that I couldn't even find the energy to push myself on and keep training.

I found the energy to gingerly pick myself off the ground and head over to my water bottle for a nice squirt of water. As I grabbed my towel to wipe the salty sweat off my sticky body, a crumpled piece of paper fell out.

My brow furrowed, my mind momentarily wondering what it was, when horror struck and the worst possible, yet most likely situation flashed before my eyes. After that, my fingers seemed to have gained a spurt of energy, as they fumbled their way to smoothen put and unfold the paper.

Just as I thought.

_It's never too late to come back to us._

_-Db. Ad._

JACK

After many futile attempts, I finally managed to kick a dummy's head clean off its torso, causing the disconnected head to tumble onto the floor, skid across, and land with an indefinite stop in front of the bag area. As I headed forward to pick the creepy head up and stick it back where it belonged, I found Kim staring anxiously at a slip of crumpled paper, her hazel eyes clouded with worry as they scanned the slip over and over again.

It took a moment to register why she was doing so.

"Kim." My tone was soft and gentle, mainly due to my fatigue, but it was enough for the blond to jerk her head up abruptly, her eyes darting around the place wide and alert. She stiffened, but her body relaxed when she realized it was just me, but my eyes caught sight of her trembling fingers slowly working to fold the paper.

"Why so twitchy?" Before she knew it, I had dove forward and snatched the paper right out Kim's hands. My grip tightened around it, crushing it into a ball, and Kim made a weary attempt to snatch it back. But I saw it in her eyes - she knew there was no use.

Cautiously smoothing out the paper, I read the words and my eyes darkened, my palms turning cold and clammy as my heart seemingly shrunk at the thought of the letter—writers trying to steal Kim away from me—I mean US.

"Jack..."

I silenced her with a disbelieving look. "Kim, really? Were you really thinking about it again?"

Kim reached out and managed to successfully rip the paper back. "I have to, Jack. I can't stand around, receive these stupid notes and not do anything about it. You guys will get hurt, and even if it means never seeing you all again... I'm willing to do it." Her eyes were filled with sincerity, and while I didn't want her words to make sense, I couldn't convince myself to believe so.

"I know."

Kim's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You understand? You understand what I'm going through?"

I nodded, a sad smile grazing my lips.

"But I don't want you to leave Kim."

Kim's watery smile matched mine. "I know. I'm pretty sure nobody does. But sometimes..." The note had been stuffed carelessly into her pocket. "...we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love."

The fact that Kim had just ambiguously used 'love' to describe her feelings towards me made me feel ridiculously happy. But I concealed my feelings; there was no time for smiles.

"Kim, you're not in this alone," I whispered, kneeling down to maintain eye contact. "You have Milton. You have Jerry and Eddie, even though they don't seem to take it seriously, they do. And you have me." My eyes connected with hers, and I was suddenly aware of the close proximity between our faces. Impulsively, I grabbed one of her weak hands, which was ice-cold to the touch, I whispered one more time, "You have all of us, and we'll all stick by you. We're not giving up without a fight, Kim."

My cliché pep talk, seemed to have re-wired the thoughts in Kim's brain, but that happened for a flicker of a second before she cast her eyes downwards again and abruptly got up, the paper floating out of her pocket. "No. I can't," she said.

"Kim, you're not leaving," I told her, my face shrouded with fierce determination.

"I AM!" Kim's eyes were welling up with tears, the strong barrier biting them back about to snap. "I…I can't take it anymore! The only way this damn person is ever going to leave us alone, is if I give him what he wants!"

I stepped forward, about to place my hands on her shoulders and calm her down, when Jerry noticed us and asked in concern, "Whoa, what's going on here?" Milton and Eddie followed behind to investigate too.

All I did was shove the letter into their hands, and say curtly, "She wants to do it."

Their eyes widened simultaneously as they processed the content of the letter, when eventually Jerry took a tentative step back and announced, "I'd probably do so too."

I stared at him in horror. "Jerry, why?"

Jerry sighed, his eyes embedded with guilt, yet honesty. "Because Rudy's just putting way too much pressure on us... I can't take it anymore yo. It's getting' too intense."

"Jerry, what happened to 'never say die'?" My voice was escalating in volume and pitch, and I was about to burst with disbelief.

Jerry shrugged awkwardly.

"I'm a man - boy, whatever - of the Wasabi Code, but I agree with Jerry - this whole thing has gone way too far. I'm on the verge of quitting." It was Milton.

I glared at him.

"Yeah." Now Eddie had joined the unofficial "Quit BWMAA Campaign".

I turned to Kim, reading her for some form of back-up, hoping she had changed her mind, but my prediction was right - her face contorted with guilty, she shuffled her feet and gave me a look that said, "Sorry Jack, but... I agree with them."

"Guys! This is not like us! We should be striving, and doing everything we can to excel, no matter how much pressure is put on us!" I spluttered, hoping to convince my friends. How could such a notion possibly cross their mind? It seemed remotely impossible.

Yeah - remotely. Not completely.

"Maybe I'd be better off anyway." Kim said helplessly. "At least The Black Dragons don't criticize everything I do. They acknowledge the effort I put in, unlike Rudy."

I was taken aback at what she had just said.

"Wait, hold up…" I said. "I don't think this is really about sacrificing yourself, is it Kim?"

She gave me a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"

"You actually _want_ to join the Black Dragons…don't you?" My voice escalated higher. Kim looked down her face burning, with no reply.

"That's cold, yo." Jerry said.

"Too far." Eddie said.

"How could you do that? Whatever happened to being loyal?" Milton questioned.

"At least The Black Dragon can appreciate what you do!" Kim screeched. "Rudy did nothing but scream at me today! I can't take this pressure anymore. I'm quitting means I'm quitting."

When I still received the same reaction, I wore a scowl on my face and I sharply kicked the mats, then began stomping off towards the boys' changing rooms, only stopping halfway to look at them in disappointment and anger and say, "Fine. Give up. See if I care."

Anger bubbled up inside of me as I toweled my sweat off, seething in silence. So much for the Wasabi Code and being Wasabi Warriors.

What happened to us?

EDDIE

Another ordinary Wednesday at school over when the long-awaited bells shrill reverberates through the halls and classrooms. As I headed out of class with Milton and Jerry by my side, my mind kept replaying our conversation yesterday, before Jack stomped off to the changing rooms.

I knew it was wrong. But it had gone too far.

Besides, Kim was just being altruistic.

"Why so silent, Young Falafel Ball?" I scowled as Milton mentioned my newly-acquired nickname.

I shrugged the feeling of annoyance off my shoulders, and sighed. "I just feel bad about yesterday. Jack was so mad; so disappointed."

"Can we help it?" Jerry blurted out. "Rudy's stressing me out. It's illegal to stress out Jerry Martinez."

"He's getting biased too," Milton piped up, twirling the dial on his locker. "I mean, we did pretty alright yesterday - about the same as Dan and Amy. But he just kept scolding us and praising them. Is that even legal?"

I sighed, and begun spinning the dial on my locker too. Sure, it was stressful... But what about the Wasabi Code? When I first joined the dojo, I had silently pledged to always stick by it, regardless the circumstances.

I shook my head, and flung my locker open, when a neatly-folded slip of paper cams fluttering down to my feet. My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't resist plastering a blinding grin onto my face.

A love letter! It's got to be!

Snatching up the letter, I tauntingly waved it in front of the others' confused faces. "Ha! Guys, look, a chick sent me a love letter! How awesome is that?"

Excitement was written all over our faces as I quickly unfolded the paper and we all leaned in to read it. But the moment we read what the true content of the letter, the color from our faces drained, and I seemed to have a sudden problem with breathing.

Oh my god.

We were soon joined by Jack and Kim, who walked over, but faltered at the sight of our white faces. Their eyes filled with dread, they hurried forward and joined our anxious huddle of kids, scanning the note.

Eventually, we pulled away.

I felt scarred for life.

"Eddie... Just... Ignore it." I could tell Jack was trying to be reassuring, but his comforting words didn't help me one bit.

"It's not just for me," I whispered, drawing a shaky breath. "It's for Jerry and Milton too. After all, we were all planning it."

I turned to Kim, who started muttering under her breath and shaking her head. She shut her eyes, clearly aggravated, obviously trying to think; block out something. Finally, her eyes flew open and she spun on her heel. She was stalking straight towards the school exit, her pace quick and hurried.

Jack rushed over, bewildered. "Kim... Where are you going?"

Kim drew a deep breath, and responded firmly, yet weakly, "To tell Rudy I'm quitting."

That did it for Jack. His eyes flew wide open, and he grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled her back sharply.

"I can't believe how selfish you're being!" Jack screeched.

_Ooh boy. _

Kim's eyes were smarting with tears, her brown orbs growing watery and wet. Hastily, she swiped at her eyes, trying to rid of her "stupid tears", and sniffed, "I'm not being selfish! I'm doing what's right for all of us. I don't care what you or any of you guys think!" She turned around again, and continued her journey to the exit.

Jack went rushing after her all over again, and soon they were out the school doors. I could hear shouts. Not good.

Yet, I was trembling. Kim was gonna quit, despite Jack's persistence for her not to. We have lost our spirit, and more importantly, I just got my first threatening note.

As I made my way out the door, I couldn't help but replay the haunting words inside my mind.

_"Weaklings. Go ahead and quit. Just know that you're in huge danger after that. _

_-Db. Ad"_

**So waddya think? You like?**

**Anyway, can't wait for Kickin' it S2, premieres TONIGHT! :D:D Someone POST THE EP!**

**Review!**

**~K and T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! Here's Chapter 6! **

**And just a heads up… now, I'm TheOppositeOfOptimistic, and my 'name' is Sienna… and Taylor's pen name is now ForeverWithFaith… just a head's up! :D**

**Oh, and guys, we're kinda disappointed with the reviews we got. I mean, I know all of you LOVE this story, but please make it a point to review! Criticism means a lot to us, please? Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' It!**

KIM

All these thoughts.

They whirl around like angry insects.

Wanting to get out.

Wanting to be free.

But never will.

I sprinted out of the school doors, making my way towards the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to meet up with Rudy and tell him the news. The tears had done its job to flow endlessly down my rosy cheeks. I could hear the guys calling my name, begging me to stop sprinting like a pro runner, and stay in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

But I ignored both requests.

I burst through the glass doors of the dojo, seeing Amy and Dan sparring with each other while Rudy grinned widely. All their heads jerked up facing me, and as soon as Rudy faced me, his smile disappeared, rendering that he still hates my guts. Yet I still saw a glint of concern flicker in his eyes.

"Oh, so you're on time," Rudy mumbled. "That's a surprise."

"Actually, I didn't come for practice," I said, wiping the tears away from my eyes, and letting out a trembling sigh. "I came here to tell you—"

"KIM!" I heard a chorused group of guys scream, followed by the loud thump of the entrance doors. Once they successfully managed to make eye contact with me, they all shook their heads vigorously at me, beckoning me not to do it. Not to make the decision that will impact my life.

Another thing I didn't listen to.

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you that…and I'm sorry but….I quit."

And there come the tears.

But Rudy started laughing.

_Laughing. _

Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"BAHAHA! You're quitting! Ha! That's so funny. That's just…" He was laughing uncontrollably, but when he saw the tears flood down my hazel eyes, the hysterical laughter died down. "So funny…and why aren't you laughing with me?"

"Because it's the truth," I answered helplessly. "I want to go back to The Black Dragon."

I felt a hand squeeze on my wrist. I turned around seeing Jack, his eyes filled with disappointment.

"You don't have to do this," he said. "I never thought you'd go back."

"Well believe it," I mumbled.

"She's being selfish!" Milton barged in. "She's fed up of you constantly nagging her, and now she wants to go back to the Black Dragon."

"That's not the reason why!" I protested defensively, my voice growing louder and higher.

"Then what _is_ the reason?" Rudy challenged.

"I…I don't know if I can tell you," I mumbled. "I'm sorry, I just…need to quit." I cast a glance over to Amy and Dan, and I could see a triumphant smile tweak at the corner of Amy's lips. Yet when I look at Dan, he actually seemed…worried. Like he didn't want it to happen.

"I thought you were our friends Kim," Jerry said. "I thought _I'd_ be the one to quit first…well mainly because I'm just lazy…but still!"

"How could you do this to us?" Eddie demanded, horrified. "Even _I'm _staying, and I'm horrible!"

"Wait…" Dan said, walking over to me, holding my shoulders gingerly. "Are you really going to give up that easily?"

"Don't make this about you too," I said harshly, pulling away from his grip.

"You know what?" Rudy said fiercely with a disappointed frown. "Fine. If you want to quit…it's totally your call. Thanks for living by the code. Drop off your Gi tomorrow. Make sure you…you know…dry-clean it first!" And with that, Rudy blew his nose and raced into his office, leaving us kids alone.

I did it.

I quit.

I quit the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.

Forever.

Yet I don't feel the least bit satisfied.

For more of my hurt reflected through my tears as I sniffled loudly.

"So, since you quit on the dojo. You quit on us. So we quit on you." This came from an angry, yet hurt Jerry. "Yeah…that's deep." And with a shake of his head, he walked out of the dojo.

"I'm going to have to go with Jerry…you completely betrayed us. Have fun being friends with Frank and his stupid friends." Milton's voice shrouded discontent as he trudged off, with Eddie trailing behind him, also wearing a sad look.

"What were you thinking?" Dan asked me. However, the tone of his voice was different…it wasn't hurt. It wasn't disappointment. It was…regret.

_Regret?_

"Well…we'll see you at school, I guess," Amy said sadly. With that, they both walked out as well.

Leaving the one and only Jack alone with me.

_How pleasant. _

Like this hasn't happened before.

"I can't believe you." Jack's voice was filled with bitterness and distress.

"Jack, you know I—"

"Save it," he said coldly, putting a hand in front of my face. "Have a nice life at the Black Dragons. Just…don't talk to me. Ever again." And with that, he stormed off.

I helplessly sat on the bench, allowing the tears to run down like waterfalls, my nose sniffling from all the weeping.

How can he not comprehend that my intention for quitting wasn't just because I was tired of Rudy's nagging?

How can he not understand…?

That I quit because of him?

Because I, Kimberly Crawford, _cared _about Jack Anderson?

:::

_Focus, Kim, focus…_

_Just keep your eyes on the stupid punching dummy. _

I rapidly swung my feet in the air, jerking my feet against the hard-covered punching dummy, which frankly wasn't helping me with anything. I figured I'd use my last night in this dojo being alone, kicking their cheap dummies while standing on their moldy mats. Tears angrily treaded down my cheeks, as my tangled honey-blonde hair fell over my face. The dojo was eerie and quiet, making me feel more alone that I ever was. As casting a glance outside the glass walls, I saw the night sky, peaceful and relaxing. The stars glistened in the sky, and a few people occasionally strolled by. Whereas for me, the only sound that was resonating around the dojo, was the thumping cries of the abused dummy. I started recollecting everything that happened took place these past two days. The Lockdown. The Fighting. The Anger. The Confusion. Everything.

It was official.

Everyone hated me.

The thought of this caused me to punch the dummy so hard; I heard a loud "snap!" crunch out of my hand. Muttering curses under my breath, I clutched my hand, wincing in pain as I felt my hand go numb, throbbing erratically. I took a seat down the bench, still staring at my awkwardly-bent hand, with rivers of tears raining down my face. I needed a friend. I needed someone.

I needed Jack.

Of course, he would be the last person in the universe to ever talk with me. After what happened earlier today with the screaming, the arguments, the fact that I quit, he's probably never going to speak to me again. This made me deeply regret making the decision that I made. Although, my purpose was to give the writer what he wants, I'm the one who feels like the bad guy. Why couldn't Jack see that I only did this to avoid him from harm? However, I still feel horrible for leaving the Bobby Wasabi Dojo for good. After all I've been through with these guys? All of them…they're like my brothers. A guilty feeling heavily drenches me, making me feel like the worst person in the world.

And that's where the tears harshly welcomed themselves in.

Suddenly, I heard the door abruptly swing open. I now come face-to-face with the one person I honestly dreaded seeing. His eyes were still a calm sea of chocolate, his expression seeming hard-to-read. He had that perfectly tousled brunette hair flopping over his forehead, but instead of that daringly cute smile, he wore an anxious frown. I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes, getting up and staring at him, still clutching my hand in pain.

"Kim?" he choked. "What are you doing here still in your Gi? Shouldn't you be dry-cleaning it by now?" I could tell by the punitive tone of his voice, he was still mad at me.

I sighed. "Figured I should work out here for one last time before I leave." He nodded, avoiding eye contact with me. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the lights on…figured I'd walk in, and see who was in here," he sighed, his tone as hard as a rock. He noticed me clutching his hand, wincing in pain, the tears still sprinkling. "What happened to you? Did you try and commit suicide or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up…I just hurt my hand while practicing that's all. Nothing too…" My voice trailed off as the ache of my head started to dramatically increase, causing me to groan in pain. Jack tentatively stepped closer to me, staring at my hand.

"Here, let me see," he whispered gently, looking at it closer. He took my hand in his, examining it thoroughly.

"Is it broken?" I immediately asked.

He chortled. "I'm not a doctor Kim, but it is kind of swelling up. Just put some ice on it…and you know, in case you run out of ice or something…you could always use your heart." Tenderness burst from Jack's voice as it cracked. I looked up, and sighed.

"Whoa, no need to get all melodramatic. You obviously can't see why I did what I did," I snapped.

"You did it for your own selfish reasons. Because Little Miss Bossy can't take the fact that someone's pestering her for a day," he retorted.

"That's not why!" I screamed defensively.

"I think that's exactly why!" His voice escalated. "You hated the fact that Rudy was telling you what to do! That he's not appreciating what you're doing! So you wanted to leave to Sensei Ty, who apparently appreciates what you do…it seemed pretty clear."

"I was the one who worked especially hard yesterday! And all Rudy saw was Amy and Dan when they barely even did anything!" I yelled. "All of that is true, but that's not why I'm going back to the Black Dragons! You know I'd never betray my friends like that!"

"Well then why did you quit?" he screamed, the proximity so close, I can see the red flames in his dangerously enlarged eyes.

_That's it. _

_I can't take it anymore. _

"FOR YOU, YOU JERK!" The screech was so loud, I could've broken glass. The tears maliciously streamed down like high tides.

"I did it for you," I continued, my voice a mere croak.

There.

I said it.

Jack's angry eyes softened but I took no notice. Letting my nose sniffle as the tears stride down, I started making a hasty exit for the door, no longer wanting to look at his face.

When I felt a tight hand wrap around my injured wrist.

_Ow, my hand._

I reluctantly turned around; closing my eyes and looking down, as the tears bleakly fell down. He lifted my chin to make eye contact with me.

"Kim…" he whispered in a hushed tone. "Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you?" I sniffed. "You're my friend. In fact, you're closer than any other friends I've had. I can't risk letting anything happen to you. Do you think I want to join that…that narcissistic ego factory?"

"No, but I now know how good of a friend you are," he said. "How altruistic you are. But don't give him what he wants."

"But if I don't then you'll—"

"I won't," he said, holding the hand that wasn't injured. "We're going to get through this together. You're staying here; you're going to do the competition tomorrow with us. You're stronger than them, Kim. You are. Don't give in that easily. And knowing the Kim I know…she doesn't give in like that…not without a fight."

I sighed, and continued staring into those big, affectionate pools of chocolate.

"So…will you stay? For me? For…us?"

I stared at him. That pleading, desperate, worried look on his face. Those endearing eyes filled with love.

How can I not?

A subtle smile tweaked at the corner of my lips. I nodded. Smiling gratefully, he put his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I just hope he doesn't come after you," I whispered, tightening our embrace.

"Don't worry about me," Jack whispered. "Even if you are hopelessly in love with me." I pulled away, laughing, while rubbing the tears that still lingered around in my eyes.

"If my hand wasn't hurting so much, I would've punched you so hard," I teased.

"Let's put some ice on your hand, before the swelling increases. That thing looks bigger than my Aunt Clara's bonbons," Jack said, shuddering in disgust. I cringed in disgust, as he got a pack from Rudy's office, immediately setting it on my hand. Sure, it stung my hand pretty badly. But because of the fact that Jack had actually forgiven me, it didn't sting as much.

It was good pain.

"Thank you," I blurted out, still wincing as he gingerly applied the ice pack to my hurt hand. He looked up, smiling.

"It's okay…friends are friends. No matter what happens…I'm always there." He laughed. I grinned thankfully.

"I know. Now I just have to find a way to get Milton, Jerry, and Eddie to forgive me, and to find a way for Rudy putting me back in the dojo," I sighed deeply.

"Eh, that's easy. Take them to Falafel Phil's and buy them something, they'll all love you in an instant," Jack teased.

"I'm serious. They were pretty mad at me today…I don't blame them."

"You just didn't want to put anyone in danger," Jack said. "It took me a while to realize that."

"Well you know that…but will the rest of the guys understand that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We can worry about that later. Let's first treat your hand quickly, unless you want Rudy hating you more," Jack said. I stood up along with him.

"Jack?" I asked, holding the ice against my hand.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really forgive me? For everything? I'm sorry for not just about the whole Black Dragon thing, but…getting jealous of you and Amy. I shouldn't be jealous…if you want to date her; I should support…not get all mad at you. It was stupid, I—"

"I don't like her anyway," he said smiling. "Trust me. Amy's great and all, but…you're greater, Kim."

I smiled. "Thanks. But wait…did youjust admit you like me?" A teasing smirk crept up the corners of my lips.

His face grew into a dark shade of red, and he started hastily walking out the door. "Your hand!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "It's…it's really…swollen, let's just get you to your house, and have your parents treat that, okay? Alright!" Jack was talking loudly at this point; clearly emphasizing he no longer wanted to indulge in this topic. I smiled a bit half-heartedly.

"Um, it wouldn't be much help if my parents treated it," I mumbled. Jack faced me with a curious look.

"Why not? I mean, they're not doctors but they're definitely smart enough to—"

"They're not home, okay?" The tone of my voice came out a bit harsher than intended. Jack inched a step closer towards me.

"Why aren't they—"

"Surprise business trip. Story of my life," I mumbled. He put an arm comfortingly on my shoulder.

"You're always welcome at my place. My mom's a nurse, she'll treat it well."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks," I said, and together we walked out of the dojo, the pain in my arm thankfully decreasing after the ice compressed on my arm. When I went to Jack's house, I met his mother, who was probably the sweetest lady I've ever met. Thanks to her amazing treatment, my hand felt much better…yet the pain still lingered around, as Jack's loving mother reminded me of mine. As I thought about the guys, the pain continued to sting me.

Not in the hand, however.

Oh no, not the hand.

Physical pains can heal.

This pain was far deeper. In fact, I've never felt a pain this big.

In my heart.

JACK

I rode on my skateboard as it cheerily rolled across the pavement, with the wind brushing my hair, and the sun brightly painted onto the sky. I couldn't help but let a smile widely spread across my face, for many reasons.

Today was the day we set out for the competition of our lives.

The best part:

Kim was coming with us.

My mind couldn't seem to come out of thoughts about her. Everything that happened from the Lockdown to yesterday, when she was really close to quitting on us.

All she did.

Was for me.

The thought of that seemed peculiar.

Yet... It made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

I cast a glance towards the Bobby Wasabi Dojo as I rode past it, seeing… a flustered looking Rudy. Talking to a girl with honey-blonde hair.

_School can wait. _

I apply the brakes onto my skateboard and set it in the entrance of the dojo and threw my bag to the corner. I ran into the dojo, seeing a guilty and irritated Kim, and an enraged Rudy.

"What's going on in here?" I asked. "We should be getting to school, Kim."

"Ask Rudy," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "He won't let me come back!"

"Rudy!" I turned to him, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but she was willing to go back to my arch-nemesis! I, for one, can't accept a student who was actually willing to go that dump!"

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?" Kim asked.

"I…I want a…" Rudy started thinking. "I'll get back to you on that, okay?" he ended hastily.

"Rudy, come on," I said. "We need Kim. Without her, we can kiss that trophy goodbye."

"Uh, we have three of the best people in our dojo. You, Amy and Dan. What more do I need?"

"You know I tried _really _hard for the past week, working on my karate moves, just to please you. So we can win that thing and our dojo can be number one. But all you care about are the Smiths!" Kim retorted. Rudy's angry eyes softened.

"I care about what you think of me, okay?" Kim said softly to Rudy, yet managing to add that sprinkle of harshness. "You're…you're like a second dad to me that I can go to for anything. And I try really hard to please you. When you kept criticizing my moves, and saying I'm not putting effort it felt like I wasn't pleasing you, and that there was no point. I'm sorry for not living to your expectations but—"

"No Kim," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. You are putting effort, and I saw that…I'm just worried that if we lose that competition, then I lose this dojo…which means I lose you guys. You guys are everything to me. But I shouldn't have said those things, so I'm sorry. To both of you." I nodded to convey my forgiveness.

"So does that mean Kim can come back?" I asked.

"Shoosh yeah! Who else am I going to constantly annoy?" Rudy said, putting his arm around Kim. She smiled.

"Thanks Rudy," she said, smiling widely.

"Well, go to school kids. Get all the learning you need, because after school, we're off to San Diego baby!" Rudy said happily, doing a little dance.

"See you after school Rudy," I said.

"Don't be late!" he reminded. With a smile, Kim and I walked out of the doors, and she faced me, grinning widely.

"Looks like I'm staying then," she said.

"Good…I'd hate to compete against you," I said.

"Well, I think it would be fun…I mean, we all know who's going to win," she said smugly. "Moi."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever floats your boat." I grabbed my skateboard, and backpack, about to climb on it, and ride off to school when I realized…she didn't have hers with her.

Rather than setting it down, I held on to the skateboard, swinging my back over my shoulder. Kim gave me a confused look.

"Shouldn't you be riding on the skateboard?" Kim asked. "That being the purpose of having a skateboard?"

"Eh, don't feel like it," I said with a careless shrug. "I guess I'd rather walk with you."

She shrugged. "Okay. I'll take that as a challenge."

"Huh?"

"Let's see who can make it to school first…race you," And with a daring smile, she sprinted off laughing. I smiled, running after her to school. Seeing her golden locks fly over her shoulder, and her laugh resonate in my ear, it made me smile even wider.

Looks like this competition might not be so bad after all.

:::

"Alright," Mr. Parker's voice roughly echoed in my ears. "Now, because of that dreadful lockdown the other day, we lost time for our Creative Writing Piece. My plan was for you to finish your story by tonight, and you present tomorrow, however in light of recent events, and judging by your horrible work ethic, we'll have to extend the due date."

_YES! _

"Get together with your partner and begin working! I at least expect the rising action completely done, maybe even the climax!" And with that, Kim sat next to me, and in a half-hour time, we were able to completely finish the rising action of our story. I sent a quick glance towards Milton, Eddie and Jerry, whose faces were ashen white.

_The note. _

_The note that Eddie got. _

_That's what freaking them out. _

I emit a glance towards Amy and Dan, as they were working on their story together, and they both seemed strained with apprehension.

_Something's not right. _

"Jack? Uh…are you on Planet Earth?" Kim waved a hand in front of my face. I turned my eyes away from them, and stared at Kim.

"Yeah?"

"We're supposed to be working on the climax, so snap out of La La Land," she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"By the way," she said. "Do you know what's up with the guys? It's like they're… really… traumatized." Her face suddenly clouded with realization and worry. "You don't think it's the note, do you?"

All I could do was to sigh and nod slightly, which made Kim looked guilt-ridden again. But I think she attempted letting the matter pass as she hastily continued, "Anyway, I've been trying to think of our climax, but I can't come up with anything, can you?"

"Well, maybe we can think of anything because the climax hasn't happened to _us _yet." I said, slightly smiling.

"This whole thing is a climax," she said helplessly. "Well, I did brainstorm a list of things that I feel we could use for our story. I'll just get it from my locker." She started getting up.

"You want me to come with you?"

She chortled. "Jack it's just a locker, it's not going to kill me." She smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully, as she sauntered off out of the classroom. I stared at her neatly printed handwriting etched on the paper, and I started to continue writing from where I left off.

_And off us Wasabi Warriors went to compete in the competition of our lives. _

KIM 

_Just 20 more minutes left. _

_Then you're out of this dump. _

_And competing in the competition of your life. _

I was about to go to my locker, and dial in the combination. Hopefully, I haven't lost my list of ideas…then again with all the other things going on lately, I wouldn't be surprised if I've misplaced it.

_Alright, my combo…31…12…_

"Kim?"

I spun my head around coming face-to-face with one of the Smith twins.

You got it.

Dan Smith.

"Oh, Dan…hi," I said, giving a half-hearted smile. He smiled back.

"So, are you really going to quit?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, um…I worked it out with Rudy…guess I'm staying," I said. He sighed in relief, flashing on that insanely cute smile.

"Oh good…I was so afraid, that you'd leave, and that I'd had to compete against you!" he laughed. I smiled.

"Well, guess you don't have to worry about that anymore," I said.

"Um, listen." Dan inched a step towards me. "I was thinking, that maybe at San Diego, when we have some downtime or something, you and I could you know…get something to eat or something…" His eyes darted to the ground shyly, and he grinned sheepishly.

Wait.

Did he just ask me out?

_Again?_

"Dan, um…" I began, my face slightly heating up. "I think you're a great guy and all, but…I don't know, I don't think…" I was going to say "no" but when looking at Dan's pleading eyes, my voice trailed off. "I'll have to think about it." I blurted.

"It's totally fine," he said¸ his eyes darting to the ground. "I should uh…get back to class, I'll see you after school." He managed to flash on that daringly kind smile, yet hurt washed over it making his smile seem apathetic, bringing guilt to myself. He started trudging back to class, when I caught his arm, meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dan," I whispered apologetically, my eyes soft.

He smiled, slightly laughing. "No…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should go back to class before Mr. Parker yells at me…I'll see you later!" And with that, he scurried off, leaving me alone, guilty and sorry.

Why did I say no?

_Isn't it obvious, Ms. Hopelessly-In-Denial? _

Ignoring my conscience, I finished dialing in the combination to my locker, and flung it open, in the hopes of just finding the stupid notebook and getting back to Mr. Parker's hell of a classroom.

When a piece of folded paper flied to the ground like a dainty, little feather.

_Oh, great. Not another one. _

I reluctantly picked it up, my quivering hands unfolding the paper, revealing another typed-up message to haunt me for the rest of my life.

_Oh, Kimmy. You were so close to saving your beloved friends. But now…you just made the biggest mistake of your life. _

_Db. Ad. _

_:::_

"Alright guys, get your things together, make sure you have your Gi's, make sure you don't forget anything…oh, and make sure you have—"

"WE GET IT!" we all screamed at Rudy. He gave us a sheepish grin.

"You told us this seventeen times!" Milton said, infuriated. Rudy rolled his eyes.

"Just get everything, okay? I'm just going to check if the RV is all set." And with that, Rudy stepped inside the RV that was parked right outside the dojo. I gathered my duffel bag placing it over my shoulder, and walked up to Milton, Jerry and Eddie. They seemed to have settled down a bit, with their eyes no longer bulging out of their head, and their skin not as pale as before. Well, the case is different for Eddie's skin…but anyway…

I felt really bad for all the trouble I had inflicted upon them. Deciding beforehand that getting an ordinary conversation out of them would be almost impossible, my eyes searched for Jack instead.

As I turned around, my eyes fell on him. But he wasn't alone. He was talking to someone.

A girl.

Amy Smith.

JACK

While the guys, Rudy and Kim were seemingly fighting, I had other things to deal with.

Tell Amy Smith I wanted to be 'just friends'.

Tell her because... I liked someone else.

_Alright Jack - you can do this. Just march straight over. Ignore all flirtatious gestures. _Do not _get caught up in the moment. Just tell her straight out how you feel. _

I drew a deep breath, trying to ignore the flirtatious glint in her coffee-brown eyes when she saw me approaching. She twirled a brown lock around her index finger, temporarily stopping her packing.

"Hey Jack," she greeted me, a sickeningly-sweet smile planted on her face. I struggled to smile. I was a nice guy - I was gonna resist the urge to wipe the smile straight off.

I know. Very Un-Jack-ish. But seriously.

"'Sup Amy," I responded half-heartedly, giving her a timid wave. After that, I instantly shoved my hands in my pockets, shuffling my feet awkwardly. "Uh..."

Amy gave me a sympathetic look, then rested a warm hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

_Flirtatious gesture - ignore. _

"Isn't this exciting?" She cooed. "You and I…out in the open road, competing in a super huge competition that could or could not end our dojo for good?" She laughed a little melodramatically after that.

_Uh…?_

"I…I guess?" I attempted. She stopped her over-the-top giggling and could sense the anxiousness lurking among my dark brown orbs.

"Jackie—"

_What the -?_

"—I can sense how nervous you are. Don't worry - just spill it out," she coaxed, a delighted smirk dancing across her lips. I guessed she thought I was about to ask her out.

"Um... I have something... _Important _to tell you."

Amy's hand was removed from her place on my shoulder, but instead of taking her hand off completely, it had slid down to my elbow.

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. _

"Yeah...?" She gazed at me with her dough-like eyes, which were brimming with excitement, and I swore she stepped forward at least two inches such that we were that exact length away.

Too close.

"I..." As I stared at her again, I saw a face of flirtation, delight, thrill, and sticky-sweetness.

_Exactly why the one you really like is better. She's natural. _

"I'm sorry Amy, but I just want to be just friends," I blurted out.

There. I said it.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Amy took an abnormally large step back, her hand sliding off my elbow completely. Her face was contorted in a mix of emotions - disappointment, sadness, and even some fury.

How can I blame her? I'm a total hunk.

"Just... Friends?" Amy questioned, testing to see if her ears were deceiving her. She seemed shocked for words.

I gave an affirmative nod of my head. "Yeah. Just friends." I noted how Amy's shoulders sagged noticeably in disappointment, and I continued, "Sorry. I mean, I think you're a great girl Amy…you know, talented in karate, pretty... but... well, I just... like someone else. I hope you understand."

Amy absorbed my words for her moment, and I could feel the lingering suspense.

Eventually, she managed to shrug awkwardly and mask a watery smile. "It's... It's alright. I understand. First come first serve, right?"

Now I felt really bad.

"Look, Amy—"

"No," she interrupted softly. "It's totally fine Jack. Really. I'm…I'm cool about it." Her words failed to match her expression though, because I could see her eyes clouding with disappointment.

"Sorry. Again." I said putting a hand on my neck awkwardly. "So…we're chill right?"

"Yeah, we're chill. I'm not mad don't worry about it." She smiled. There was a long pause before she managed to ask, "So... Who's the lucky girl who has earned your affection?"

My face flamed a bright red. "That's confidential."

Amy smirked, and sending me a final glance, turned around to proceed with packing.

Now that's when I sauntered straight over to Kim, who I realized had been probably watching our conversation in possible envy, and announced quietly into her ear, my breath tickling her, "I told her."

Kim's eyes widened, and I smugly went off to pack.

KIM

I can't believe Jack actually _told _Amy he wanted to stay in the Friend Zone.

I guess that meant that he really didn't like her that way.

Wow, paranoia had really been taking over me.

I was busy folding up my Gi carefully and slipping it into my luggage when a high-pitched, girly screech shattered my eardrums. Wheeling around, I saw Milton, terrified, disgusted, and revolted while staring into an open locker, and Jerry next to him, a delighted smirk playing across his lips.

"Mold! Rats! Lizards! And... I think... A cockroach..." A few words into his sentence, and Milton had fainted of terror, plopping onto the floor giddily.

Well, that did it - I was NEVER going to poke my head into Jerry's locker. EVER

"What can I say?" Jerry said, spreading his hands wide in the air. "Imma boss."

I rolled my eyes and laughed in disbelief. "_Boss. _In your dreams Jerry." I told him, smacking him playfully.

"Whatever Kim." Jerry said. "I know I'm a boss. Nobody here's more swasome-ness than me."

"Jerry, look!" Eddie said, pointing to his locker in disgust. "My pet spider was in your locker the whole time! I missed you Charlotte!"

"SPIDER!" Jerry shrieked in, and leaped into Milton's arms. A chorus of snorts and laughter echoed throughout the dojo.

"Yeah…nothing says 'boss' like the sound of a girl-shriek and having a fear of spiders." I said, rolling my eyes.

And now, cue the loud bang of the entrance doors, with our uninvited guests swaggering in like they owned the place.

The Black Dragons. _All _of them - Ty, Frank, Nate, Chris, Samantha... The procession of red-and-black-clothed people was so long, that it seemed hours later when the newbie, yet already deemed 'Most Terrifying' by me, Hugh, sauntered in, his tan face contorted into a disgusted scowl, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes gleaming menacingly. He spotted me and sneered, his unpleasant teeth looking yellower and more crooked than usual. Milton hastily shoved Jerry out of his scrawny arms, and Jerry tried to look "tough" for them.

Wasn't working.

I tried to mask a brave expression, but it didn't work. I think I was really scarred for life this time.

Yup, Kimberly Crawford - _scarred. _

"Everybody, rejoice in the presence of the ugly and extremely-untalented Black Dragons!" Rudy's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he applauded loudly, emphasizing on every clap with much exaggeration.

"You called us ugly and untalented, but you're rejoicing, so thank you for the compliment." Obviously, that stupid remark came from Frank, who bowed his head towards Rudy, only to earn a slap on the arm by Ty.

"Hello Rudy," Ty greeted complacently, his nose in the air as he looked down (literally and un-literally) on Rudy, his eyes glinting with overconfidence and disgust. "I see as usual, you're going into a mad, last-minute rush to pack." His nose then seemed to have picked up a stench, because his nose wrinkled before he gagged, coughing and hacking away like there was no tomorrow. His fellow Dragons copied his actions, resulting in a series of giggles from the Wasabi Warriors.

\Despite the smell, I was glad that Ty had ruined his dramatic, evil entrance.

"Ugh!" Ty grimaced, his eyes darting wildly. "What's that smell?"

"Coming from my swagger like locker!" Everyone whipped around to find Jerry cheerily and innocently waving a sock in the air. It seemed that the source of the pungent odor was from Jerry's sock and foot.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jerry said. He faced me. "The Black Dragons love the smell of my locker! Who's the boss now, Kim?"

Of course. You could almost see the swirls of vomit-green wafting off from his sock, just like in the cartoons.

"Still not you," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh... The smell!" Ty flailed his hand wildly, gagging before sneering at Rudy. "Hm, I figured—only _you _would bother offering tutelage to some delinquent with a _serious _foot odor problem."

Jerry seemed oblivious to Ty's remark, which didn't matter anyway - he probably wouldn't understand the words 'tutelage', 'delinquent' and 'odor' anyway.

"Ugh, the stench of failure really kills my nose," Ty announced haughtily.

_Kills my nose? Wow, talk about killing the moment. _I couldn't resist giggling at Ty's strange use of words.

Ty glared at me, his nostrils flaring slightly as he directed his frosty gaze towards me.

"Why, if it isn't Kimberly "Traitor" Crawford," Ty sneered. His remark made my cheeks burn as I flashed back to the day I quit the Black Dragons because of Jack. "You were an excellent student. Very useful. We wanted you to return to our side, but you seem unfortunately contented with staying in this lame excuse of a dojo."

_Useful? Black Dragon students are USED?_

"Yeah, I am contented," I replied, my voice steely, yet confident. "This place is way better than _your _lame excuse of a dojo anyway." My remark earned whistles and a series of '_ooh_'s from the rest of the gang as I crossed my arms. A smirk crept up my lips.

Clearly, Ty was at an immense loss for words, and searched his students for any signs of help. When none was given, he recovered by sticking his snooty old nose into the air again, clapped his hands sharply, and gestured for his students to turn around and head out the door. As everyone exited, Hugh was the only one who spun around again, and sent us a malign sneer.

"Be afraid, you Wasabi Wimps. Be _very _afraid." His eyes darted from student to student, but the fact that his lingered on me the longest made me quake on the weight of my jelly-like knees.

As he marched out the door, I saw Rudy roll his eyes in ridicule. "Ha! Those stupid Dragons - think by acting all life-threatening and stuff, we'd be afraid. HMPH! No way! Pfft!" His uncertain tone contrasted his confident words.

We all then resumed back to packing, while Rudy did last-minute 'Security Measures'. Meaning stashing all the equipment away in a cobwebbed storage room, boxing up all his trophies and stowing them away, and stuffing all items in value in his office into his 'Super-Secret Safe'.

Meanwhile, I was slamming my locker shut after ensuring there was nothing left, but exerted a bit too much force and ended up bending the low-quality-material locker door inwards, the top rusty hinge separating from its loose spot on the wall. I groaned inwardly, setting my baggage down and began making failed attempts to straighten it out and fix it back.

"Here, let me help." I knew that voice anywhere.

It was Dan, having magically appeared behind me, gently prying my fingers off the door. As our fingers touched, I felt normal as ever, but I was sure Dan's were tingling just like how mine felt when -

"How'd it end up like this?" Dan's question interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, too much force, you know," I answered breezily before stepping in to assist him. As we fiddled with the door, I could almost see Jack's eyes burning holes in the back of our heads.

_Why Kim, why?_

I sighed, when Dan drew a breath and asked a bit too casually, "So... Kim, what do you say?"

I shot him a quizzical look. "What?"

"To... Spending a break from the RV... Together."

Argh. Dan had asked me out.

_Again. _

And I didn't know how to answer.

_Again. _

I awkwardly wiped at my brow, not daring to look up at Dan's complete face of sincerity. It was so handsome, so sweet, so sincere and loving. Yet so desperate.

"Um... Well..." I started off unsurely, when an excited trill from Eddie stopped my stammer.

_Thank you, Eddie. _

_"_Guys! The RV! Rudy's ready!"

At this, there was a wild scramble to get to the door, with loud scuffles of feet, creaky wheels of the luggage, and the shouts of excitement echoing around the dojo. I dropped the locker door, glad to have avoided the awkward question, grabbed my baggage, and began racing towards the door, excitement, nerves and anticipation bubbling up in my stomach.

San Diego, get ready.

The Wasabi Warriors are on their way.

JACK

We were traveling along a bumpy road, jerking unsteadily as we inched our way down the deserted highway. We were surrounded by thick foliage of emerald green leaves, disabling sunlight to penetrate through. The forest looked dark and spooky, and the previously-cornflower-blue sky had dissolved into an inky blanket of clouds.

Not only did I have to put up with gloomy surroundings, the inside of the RV was getting intolerable as well. While I sat on the booth like the calm, collected person I was, Jerry was making failed attempts to flirt with Amy by spouting nonsense and 'impressing' her with his vast knowledge of the world of peanuts. I actually felt sorry for the poor guy.

Rudy was starting to get agitated by the bumpy roads, honking his horn mindlessly and yelling (AKA Road-Cursing) to a long stretch of empty highway to "stop being bumpy" and "get the bumps out of his way".

Eddie was scouring through his backpack, searching desperately for a Falafel Ball he had been sure he had brought along. He was dumping out all kinds of stuff - clothes, socks, chew toys, a stuffed animal... (What?) He was yelling in desperation at the top of his lungs, asking for anyone's help in finding his Falafel Ball.

And Milton? He was already turning green, but he was persevering in babbling on about a whole series of chemistry facts which I didn't give a damn about. I thought he should have just stopped wasting his energy and go grow up into the toilet bowl. Not only was I not listening, my attention was fixed elsewhere.

To Kim and Dan, who were busy giggling over a juvenile game of Pictionary. Apparently, Dan had just drawn 'The Worst Bunny in the Universe', which caused Kim to erupt in a series of snorts and hysterical laughter.

It was distracting and it really miffed me.

I mean, didn't Kim almost quit the dojo because she _cared _about me? Why was she now giggling flirtatiously and having a blast in a stinky old RV with some new kid who I didn't even trust?

I had very mixed feelings about the situation.

I tried to take my mind off them and for once, attempt focusing on Milton's chemistry lesson. But just as I was about to tune out to Kim and Dan's (somewhat of a) conversation, my sharp ears caught five words coming from the male's mouth - five words I DID NOT like _at all. _

"Wanna go out alone sometime?"

_Alright, that's it. _

_I can't bear to stand here and overhear this conversation any longer. _

_I need some Just-Jack time. _

I hastily excused myself from Milton's lecture, saying I needed a whiff of fresh air. I abruptly got up from my seat, stalking straight past the pair of flirting 'lovebirds' in absolute horror and fury, and demanded Rudy to stop the RV in an edgy voice. Though slightly weirded-out by my attitude, Rudy stopped the RV, opened the doors with a push of a button, and excused me to step out.

The moment I was out, I ignored Rudy's reminders for me not to wander off, or Kim's unique laugh resonating in my ears. I drew a deep breath, and returning a quick glance to the RV, went straight into the woods.

The forest was gloomy, lacking life and soul. The thick foliage and humongous trees prevented light from seeping in, and the grass was damp and crawling with snails, thus for me having to pick my way through. My high-tops were already getting smears of mud on them.

I kept going anyway. Besides, if I met danger, I could easily defend myself.

Finally, I found a short tree stump in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by even more trees. The remains of the tree were coarse and rough, the bark earning me a splinter. I'd experienced so many splinters before; it didn't hurt a bit when I sharply pulled the lodged bit of wood out of my finger.

I had finally earned some peace and quiet, and seated myself down calmly onto the tree stump, agitated thoughts swirling in my mind.

The competition. The annoying guys. The sickening flirting.

I wonder if Kim had gotten the same aggravated, hurt, and furious feeling in her stomach when Amy unexpectedly kissed my cheek.

_That would explain a lot. _

I found a relatively small branch beside the stump, and picked it up to observe it. Covered with uneven lines and tough bark, it would've made an excellent bow staff if the time ever came for me to defend myself.

Of course, why would I need defending?

On such a typical night, with the stars gleaming in the sky, and the cool wind dancing along the thick foliage….

What could go wrong right?

_Wrong. _

I think the thought of a perfect, peaceful night had just turned too good to be true.

In a matter of seconds.

For a hand covered in a coarse black glove abruptly smacked my mouth shut firmly.

"Why hello there Jack. We meet once more."

_Oh. My. Freaking. God. _

_What the HELL is going on?_

My eyes dilated in fear as I stood panic-stricken and rooted to the spot. My mind was an absolute blank, no options for my defense or escape flooding in like it normally did. I stood frozen.

After a couple of seconds, thoughts began racing through my head. _What do I do? Run? Fight? Who's got me? The letter-writers, 'Db. Ad'? What happens if I'm taken away? Would I ever see any of my friends again? And what about..._

My mind settled itself on an image of the Southern blonde, and that's when my inner warrior reflexes were gearing to life.

I gripped the branch tightly, my eye set on the shoulder of the evildoer. I was about to swing wildly when he seemed to have read my thoughts and hissed menacingly in my ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

My eyes widened, almost a cue for him to go on.

"Know what will happen? All your stupid little friends - _especially _Traitor Blondie gets it."

_Kim?_

_Oh crap. _

_He wouldn't. _

"Just follow me, do whatever I say, and all of them stay unscathed and unharmed." His snake-like, trembling voice felt like knives as it echoed in my ears, wincing as I hear him enunciate every word…and that wasn't because of nasty breath.

I contemplated struggling; wanting to tell that evil dude that he had already harmed us all mentally with his stupid threatening notes. I think he had even scarred Kim with his presence that might I saved her at the playground.

But I decided against it. My friends' safety was more important than mine. I had to keep them safe.

So with a weak nod of my head, I relented to the kidnapper. I could almost see his crooked grin as he ruthlessly dragged me away.

It was official.

I, The Jack Anderson, had been kidnapped.

Gone.

Without a trace.

_Help me. _

**OMGOMGOMGOMG! Jack got kidnapped! Who the hell kidnapped him? And Kim's made a great choice – she's not quitting, bet you guys are all squealing right now :D But… what would happen, now that she's quit? And well, something totally out of the mysterious plot, Jack told Amy he doesn't like her that way! Like, OMG, bet you guys are all happy now! :D**

**Oh, speaking of which, did you guys spot a line from the DCOM 'Lemonade Mouth'? It's one of Kim's lines… A shout-out who those who manage to spot it! ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed~ And remember, REVIEW! :D**

**-Sienna and Taylor :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's Sienna and Taylor, back with Chapter SEVEN! Wow, it's been over a month...**

**We're sorry for the late update, by the way! :( But Taylor fell sick, and it was a struggle when it came to writing (luckily, she's better! (: ) and my Internet got cut off for like, a WEEK. So I was Internet-less for 7 days...**

**Talk about torture. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kickin' It, all rights go to Disney/XD. **

KIM

"Wanna go out alone sometime?"

Those five words kept ringing non-stop in my head, never getting out. They swirled in my mind like a tornado, replaying them over and over again. Here I was, Kimberly Crawford, getting caught again by the same question of Dan's - whether I wanted to go on a date with him.

And this time, it didn't look like anything was going to help me put and eliminate the awkward blank suspended between us.

What was I supposed to tell Dan, anyway? I mean, he was insanely adorable, especially with his perfect hair-flip, and his eyes just melted my insides. They were like delicate chocolate orbs; hypnotizing you and making you lose all your senses.

_Yeah, and who else has eyes like that?_

Exactly. He's the reason I can't answer Dan's question.

"Um... Kim?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, breaking away from my tangled notions and questions. I awkwardly brushed a blonde tendril of hair out of my eyes, rewarding Dan with a shy smile and a delicate pink blush.

"So...yes or no?" While Dan had originally worn a seductive, cocky look, his expression seemed to have lost just a shred of confidence and earned just a brush of uncertainty.

"Well... I..." I faltered, all my confused feelings arousing a mental debate. "I... um... I suppose I still have to think about it."

I had a feeling Dan was getting tired of getting the same answer, but he simply flashed me a charming smile, and cocked to his head to his left, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's fine, Kim." He sounded genuinely okay with it, but I still felt really bad. "You'll come around." He winked.

His persona... It reminded me so much of...

Jack's.

Where was Jack anyway?

Didn't he step out for a breath of fresh air? Why wasn't he back yet?

Dan noticed my anxious expression, and seized my hand gently, wearing a concerned expression. I tingled at his touch, but quickly shut my eyes and ignored the feeling. It didn't matter anyway. The tingles faded away in a matter of no time. They weren't as thought-provoking and strong as...

"Kim? Are you alright?"

I nodded absently-mindedly, my eyes staring off into space. When I escaped my daydream, I found Dan still gazing at me in worry.

I smiled what I hoped was a convincingly-reassuring smile. "Honestly, Dan, I'm fine. I just... Jack isn't back yet, and I'm hoping he's alright."

I noted that Dan looked noticeably put out, because he released my fingers from his, and leaned back a few inches. "Oh, well, I'm sure he'll turn up Kim."

Only half my brain registered what Dan said, because I was asking the other guys, "Guys, have y'all seen Jack? He's not back yet."

Jerry's lips formed into an 'o' to make a kissing face, and began crooning tauntingly, "Aww is Kimmy Cwawford worried about her wittle boyfwend?"

Instinctively, I reached out and smacked him straight across the shoulder, a sharp sound resonating around the RV as my palm came into contact with his skin. Jerry flinched, his face contorted in pain. "Kim! Chill! I was just messing with you!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms skeptically. "Right. You were totally messing around Jerry. Really explains why you do stupid stuff like this _every freaking day._"

"Whoa, someone needs some ice, cool down missy!" Jerry cautioned his gaze wary. "Chill, seriously... Has this gotta do with PMS or something?"

This time, my slap came even harder across Jerry's skin.

"Wow, you really care about Jack, huh?" Dan's eyes were downcast and lacked their usual life in them. Signs of jealousy flickered in his brown orbs.

I sighed. "He's my best friend Dan - how can I _not _care about him?" I shook my sad vigorously, clearing my mind and freeing up space. "Uh... Maybe I'm paranoid. Yeah. That's it. Jack... He's fine."

Dan nodded approvingly, and sent me a smile, inducing a pair of cute dimples on his cheeks. "Yup - I'm sure Jack's fine."

JACK

My vision blurred, sending a series of images flickering unsteadily before my eyes. My body was limp and weak, drenched in fatigue and lacking energy. Twitching uncomfortably, I noted in dissatisfaction that my hands were strapped tightly behind the chair I was seated on, while my feet were bound together tightly—so tightly, I had a feeling my blood wasn't circulating properly. My head spun with giddiness, and it took me a few moments to fully register my current location.

I was surrounded my darkness, with a mere shaft of light seeping meekly through a thick curtain, which was drawn across a patch on the wall. (Supposedly a window) With that lame source of light, I could roughly make out the sandy floor littered with cigarette butts and wooden bits, as well as a stack of various materials/machines/objects (?)

An abandoned warehouse was my most probable location. Panic struck me when the reality of my current ordeal punched me hard in the gut.

I was tied up and locked in a dark abandoned warehouse. And nobody would know where I was.

Panic finally flooded my mind, overriding my senses. My heart pounded crazily in my chest, about to pop out any minute as a list of endless outcomes raced through my mind.

Injury.

Torture.

Death.

Yes, death.

I gritted my teeth, my eyes set in anxiety and determination, and I clenched fists while shaking them vigorously, trying to loosen the tight strap. My attempts were futile, and my determination gave in to my half-dead energy level. My arms were already sore and aching all over from the constant struggle.

Next, my feet. Possibly, I could loosen the ropes enough to slide down. I commenced, alternating an up-and-down movement between both my knees. I succeeded in lowering the rope level by say, half an inch? Real progress.

Despite the lame progress I was making, it _was _still some warped form of success. I continued my attempts, my shakes getting more voracious as it went along. Eventually, the chair was bumping rudely against the ground, causing loud clatters to reverberate around the place.

And when the rope was just about to slide cleanly off my feet, the doors flew open, releasing the sun's dim rays into the room, casting a gentle glow of light. At the doorway stood a black, hooded figure.

The kidnapper.

He shut the doors with an audible _click, _and then strode towards me menacingly, a threatening aura circulating him. I waited with bated breath as he made his way towards me, my eyes dilating in apprehension as I observed him. I tried masking a veil of certainty and courage, but to no avail.

Even in the darkness, I could see that his face was still covered by a black ski mask. He growled, and his mouth twisted up into a crooked smile, revealing a set of disastrous yellow teeth.

"Jack, Jack, Jack..." The kidnapper's voice was low and raspy, and he tutted in disapproval. "You and your stupid friends should've listened to the note."

His voice... It was so familiar.

"You don't control our fates, whoever you are," I retorted, shifting in my seat to prove my point - that I could escape their knots of doom. "I'm gonna get out of here. And when I do, you'll be exposed - to a jail cell."

He cackled hoarsely, the demonic laughter echoing around the warehouse. "Oh Jack, still _so _stupid. There's no way out. Even if you do get out of those knots. I mean, this place _is _abandoned, but trust me, these walls are solid. There ain't no way you're gonna pull out your stupid karate moves and kick 'em down. And just so you know, even if miraculously, you _do _escape, we've got over twenty of us on patrol, just to make sure you never make it out." He whipped out a knife, its deadly blade glinting viciously at me. "And yes, I'm prepared to kill." He smirked, his gloved hand tracing the knife down its blade.

Wait a minute.

"Hugh," I said simply. "You're Hugh. Aren't you?"

The kidnapper ripped off his mask, and truly enough, it was Hugh, with his many layers of shaggy dark waves, his piercing, frosty glare, and his dry, pale lips, which curved into a twisted smile every time someone was hurt.

"For once, Jack, very clever."

However, this didn't come from Hugh.

Two men had burst through the doors, wearing smug smirks on their faces. I resisted the temptation to wipe them straight off. With the shaft of light streaming in from the entrance, it was no surprise the two men were Frank and Ty. For once, Frank actually looked... _Bad. _

I made a frantic, yet futile attempt to escape my bound ropes, which caused Ty to cackle devilishly. "Frank, grab him!"

Wordlessly, Frank raced over, re-tightening the ropes and holding them firmly in position. Great - all that energy earlier wasted.

"I'd always known you guys were behind this," I growled.

"Oh, really Jack?" Ty questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Or is that just some stupid statement to show how 'clever' you are?"

"I know for a fact," I stated, surprising them with my confidence. "Hugh made it pretty obvious that night when he nearly killed Kim." A chill travelled down my spine, and I shifted uncomfortably to cover up my sudden gain of trauma.

Frank let out a demonic peal of laughter, which sounded almost mocking. The cackle sent goosebumps down my arms and I shuddered.

"Oh Jack, you really thing Hugh was the one who met Kim in the park that night?"

Now I was confused.

"Wait... It's not Hugh? Then who is it? Another one of your Black Dragons, I suppose?" I asked my brow furrowing.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Talk about Captain Obvious, Jack!"

I had to agree with Frank on that one. My assumption had been pretty... Lame.

"Yeah. And I think you're gonna _love _who it is." Ty's eye held an evil glint to it.

"Who?" I demanded.

Then Ty said one word - just one name - and my eyes dilated in horror and consternation, all my bones seemed to crumble into a helpless heap, and utter terror flooded my senses as my friends popped to mine.

"_Dan._"

Kim - flirting with Dan... Dan making googly eyes at her... To think _he _nearly strangled Kim. To think he was eventually going to betray her trust and what? Hurt her? Maim her? Maybe even...

No, I wasn't even gonna force myself to think that deeply into the subject matter.

And what about the guys? Rudy? What about them? They were stuck in an RV with Dan too. And what could Dan do any moment? Pull out a knife and bring everyone to their knees, begging for mercy? Even Amy?

Wait...

"Amy." Her name escaped my lips as barely a whisper, but it induced a smirk playing across Ty's lips. "She... She's on it too, isn't she?" I questioned weakly.

Ty nodded. "Nice to see you catching on, Jack. Didn't think you had a brain in that thick-skinned head of yours."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly, my knuckles turning white at his insult. But I didn't retort back or shoot my mouth off with some profanities. I knew doing that could lead me into some major trouble.

"So, what exactly is your little plan?" I demanded spitefully.

Ty began circling my chair, observing me closely as he gave me a vague outline of his plan. "See, by stealing Crawford back, we basically reduce the number of black belts in the Bobby Wasabi dojo by one - and seeing that you've very cleverly (not) figured out that Dan and Amy are on our side, you'll only be left with yourself to win. And well, looking at the current circumstances..." Ty gestured to my surroundings. "Quite impossible, for you idiots to win, hmm?"

The puzzle pieces clicked together all of a sudden, forming the big picture. "And..."

"Your stupid dojo finally closes its doors, yes Jack," Ty ended off with a snarl.

"I believe we've seriously won this round," Hugh announced triumphantly, shoving me sharply like a schoolyard bully.

"Especially since there's no way you're ever escaping," Frank said. "Any funny business and my fist is prepared to take you out." He held up a balled fist of emphasis.

Ty laughed maniacally, and beckoning the other two out the door, he turned and said, "Have fun, Jack."

The door shut with a click.

I closed my eyes, trying to process my thoughts, but only one came to mind:

We're all doomed.

KIM

_8:58…8:59…_

"I'm HUNGRY!" Eddie wailed. I rolled my eyes, as I snuggled up in my blanket in utter boredom. I cast a glance towards Milton who was reading a book entitled "Physics for Geniuses" while his face was a sickening green, which had me a little concerned. I look at Jerry who was talking with Amy, and lifting his sleeve to show his…biceps, apparently. And Amy was actually giggling to Jerry's talking? Well, looks like she's moved on from the Jack Train…_yes! _

Speaking of which…

I turn my head towards the door, staring at it, just waiting for it to open and reveal the guy I've been waiting for the past hour. The boy with that perfectly tousled brunette hair, and the boy with the eyes like pools of chocolate, and smile that can sometimes be a little too bright.

Yet the door never even cracked. It remained dormant.

Fed up, and obviously growing a bit worried, I walked over to Rudy, seeing him with his eyes closed, snuggled up in a blanket with his stuffed penguin, snoring loudly. Rolling my eyes, I lightly shook him, whispering at Rudy to wake up, hoping that he would wake up like the average, sophisticated man that I know he is way, _way _deep down. "Rudy? Wake up…"

He still remained and snoring like a child. Why wasn't I surprised?

_I've had enough of playing soft-and-sweet on him. He's asking for it. _

And with a slap on his head, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "RUDY, WAKE UP!" His eyes flashed open, startled as he heard me shriek in his ears. I noticed his eyes were downright bloodshot, with bags dropping under his eyes. His eyelids wouldn't completely rise up, and you could see a mini-stream of salivate lingering at the corners of his mouth. _Wow. He really is tired. _

"What do you want, Kim?" Rudy moaned, struggling to keep his eyes open. "This better be important—7 hours of non-stop driving at night can really tire a person."

"It's been over an hour, and Jack _still _hasn't shown up yet," I said, concerned. I saw the rest of the guys walking over to us, looking equally concerned.

"Yeah, where's your boyfriend Kim?" Jerry teased mockingly. "Out getting you a gift?" I threateningly stepped towards him.

"Shut your pie-hole," I growled.

"I don't get it…Jack said he just needed to take a breather…he doesn't need _that _much outside air," Eddie said. "I promise you haven't ripped one since we got on this RV!"

We all gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe in the bathroom, but it doesn't stink, okay?" Eddie cried defensively.

"Maybe we should go look for Jack," Milton said. "I'm starting to get worried as well." Amy and Dan quickly exchanged glances and nodded in agreement.

While Rudy still struggled to just keep his weary, sore eyes open, you could still the see the glint of concern flicker in his eyes. "Okay, but you can't _all _go. I say Kim go, and someone go with her. But the rest of you are staying here. So one person should, you know, go with Kim and find…find…" And his eyelids started to close shut, much to my frustration. Dan shook him vigorously once more.

"Find Jack!" he finished, wide-eyed as he flashed his eyes open, startled once more. I rolled my eyes, and turned the five kids that were standing in front of me, with curious eyes.

"Okay, so who's coming with me?" I proposed. Dan and Amy stepped forward.

"I'll go—" they said simultaneously, but exchanged apprehensive glances, which I found a bit peculiar. I darted my eyes to each of them impatiently.

"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot. Amy shoved Dan closer to me, and he put on a shy smile.

"I'll go with Kim and help look for Jack," Dan told Rudy, eyeing me. I smiled thankfully and Rudy nodded.

"Aw, I wanted to go!" Jerry whined. I faced him, and shook my head.

"I wouldn't take you if you were the last person on earth," I snapped, smirking to convey I was only teasing.

"Okay, come back in… twenty minutes. If you can't find him, we'll all come along and help look for him. I need some time to…you know…sleep." And Rudy shut his eyes, and resumed back to his loud snoring. I faced Dan and he let out a big sigh.

"Alright Dan," I said, slightly smiling. "Let's go and find Jack." And with a smile and nod, Dan walked out of the RV—almost ran out. Before I could step out, Milton caught my arm and faced me with fearful anxious eyes.

"Hey Kim…be careful, yeah?" Milton asked. "Especially with that Dan child…my evil senses are tingling."

I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling at Milton. "Thanks Milton…but I'll be fine with Dan…he's not evil, you know."

"Whatever. But good luck finding Jack. I mean he's got to be there somewhere right?" Milton said, and with a pat on my shoulder, he left with Jerry and Eddie trailing behind him. Amy faced me with a glint of worry in her eyes.

"Do you think Jack's okay?" Amy asked, clearing her throat. "I'm kind of worried about him."

_Of course _you _would be worried about him. _

"Me too." I blurted a bit too forcefully. "I mean…I hope Jack's okay…I mean what's the worst that could happen to him…getting kidnapped and taken to an abandoned warehouse?" I laughed. However, she laughed a bit uneasily.

"Yeah…yeah, that's totally crazy…" Amy said a bit reluctantly. "Listen Kim, just remember—"

"Kim!" I heard Dan call me from outside. I faced Amy who's eyes were slightly enlarged.

"Just be careful, okay? And…look after Dan for me, okay? He's too innocent alone." She smiled half-heartedly. I laughed.

"I think he can take care of himself…but thanks anyways Amy." And with a wave, I ran out of the RV, leaving Amy alone with Jerry, Eddie alone with his food, and Milton alone with his science textbooks.

Yet what Milton had said earlier never left me.

"_He's got to be there somewhere right?" _

Right?

What if Jack's not anywhere?

What if…

What if something happened to him?

:::

"Jack?"

"JACK?"

"Yo Jack?"

"JACK!"

"Marco?"

"Polo—HEY!"

I smacked Dan on the shoulder and shoved him so hard he was about to trip over a tree branch, yet he still continued chortling. Fifteen minutes had passed, and there was no sign of the brunette _anywhere. _And I started growing more and more apprehensive by the second.

"Dan, this isn't funny!" I hissed. "This is serious! We've been calling Jack's name for the past what…ten minutes, and he there's no sign of him!"

"Sorry," Dan laughed. He drew himself a bit closer to me. "We'll find him, don't worry. You know, although we didn't really make it 'official' I think we can consider this our first date, don't you?"

I faced him.

_Date? _

That caused my stomach to lurch.

"Yeah…about that…" I said in a faltering tone, taking a step away from Dan. I locked eyes with him, looking dead serious and apologetic. "I'm sorry…but we're just friends Dan. Good friends. That's all."

Dan seemed to be taken aback at my words, affronted. I could see the hurt and disappointment filling up in his eyes. "Fine," he huffed. "Whatever." And with a frown, he started walking ahead of me, leaving me feeling guilty.

Was I too hard on him?

_If Jack did it with no problem, then you shouldn't have one either. _

Jack…

Where the hell are you?

"Dan!" I called, taking his arm, beckoning him to look at me, but his eyes were contained a mix of emotions that made his feelings secreted. Sure, his resentment towards me at the moment was very lucid, but it was some other emotion that had sugar-coated his eyes, which had caused the hazel orbs to soften a bit…an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"I'm sorry, Dan I'm just…not ready for a relationship right now," I apologized as we locked eyes, my orbs and unusually soft tone conveying my culpability. He let out a big sigh, and stared deeper into my eyes.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" he mumbled. My eyes slightly enlarged.

"No, it's not about him at all!" I lied.

Wait.

I_ lied?_

"Whatever…it's fine…" He obliged a smile. "Come on, let's keep looking." Without even waiting for my response, he walked further into the woods, leaving me with my jaw dropped.

So the fact that I turned Dan down is _because_ of Jack?

No, it can't be.

I only did it to get even with Jack.

_That's still doing it because of him, darling. _

"Kim!" I heard a cry from Dan, as he was in the midst of the trees. "Come quick! Look at this!"

Snapping out of my confused state of mind, I rushed to the sound of Dan's voice, and after battling a few trees and bushes, was able to see a stunned Dan, standing in the middle of the rocky ground, staring at…some sort of black liquid streaming on the ground like a river.

"What is that?" I asked in bewilderment, pointing at the thick, black liquid.

"That is motor oil…it's leading somewhere," Dan said. "I think…. someone kidnapped Jack, and must have taken him in a van or something…this tar is leading somewhere." My heart seemed to start beating rapidly, as sweat started to apprehensively bead down my temples. Jack…_kidnapped? _

"Wait…" I began. "But Jack's Jack…he wouldn't get kidnapped…would he?" I asked Dan frantically. All Dan did was sigh uneasily.

"I don't know," he admitted. He cast a glance towards the trail of motor oil. "Let's follow it…we'll probably get some answers." And without a word, I started walking along with the trail, as it seemed to endlessly stream down in one direction, the black liquid slowly flowing down. My heart started thumping loudly, and my breaths started to grow sharp in trepidation. The thought of The Jack Anderson actually getting kidnapped seemed too surreal, too unfeasible. Then again…

After minutes flew by, the trail of motor oil seemed to grow stronger, and seemed fresher, than the origin of the trail back at when Dan had discovered it. Before we knew it, we saw the trail leading us to something…

A building.

A _demented _building.

The structure of the building seemed rectangular however there was a large tilt to it, with worn-out, tatty bricks plastered on top of it—some of the bricks had even fallen out of the slots. The windows were barred up and the door was made of pure metal, with odd dents on them. It was like one of those abandoned warehouses you see in the movies…except this one seemed a lot more unnerving and frightening. With a large, trembling breath, I rushed towards the metal door, and was about to pound on the door repeatedly to see if maybe Jack was in there -

I felt rough, firm arms wrap around my waist and arms, preventing any movement.

I frantically turned my head to see Dan's arms that was wrapped around me. I struggled to break free, but Dan's solid grasp did nothing but tighten around my waist. My eyes were wide in shock, and my mouth was slightly agape.

What the hell was Dan Smith up to?

"Dan…what are you doing?" I asked warily. I attempted at turning my head to meet his eyes, and he gave me a guilty look. "This isn't funny—let me go!"

I was utterly baffled.

Shocked.

Angry.

Did I mention confused?

"Sorry Kim. I'm obligated to do this." Dan huffed, panting apprehensively. I struggled harder, but with Dan's well-toned muscles, they were actually too strong for _me. _

"What do you mean you're obligated to do this?" I demanded as he shoved me closer to the metal door. "I'm not kidding! LET… ME… GO!"

"The more you struggle, the more I struggle you," Dan retorted, as he grabbed a key out of his pocket, and jammed into the hole of the metal door. A rush of anguish flooded through my body, as Dan's first threat to me resounded in my ears.

"What…are…you…doing?" I screamed at Dan's face, as I heard a _click _from the large door.

"I'm sorry, Kim," he said guiltily, locking a pair of sincere and apologetic eyes with me for a second. Ad the door dragged itself open, he hastily shoved me into the dark room, causing me to collapse to the ground.

And with a loud _BANG, _the door slammed shut.

The room was like a sea of darkness, making me unable to see anything at all. I rushed to the direction of the door, and started banging it, screaming "LET ME OUT!".

Of course that was a redundant action for me to endeavor.

I panted heavily, with sharp, loud breaths, as my heart started racing in my chest. Blood pounded in my ears, and my whole body started growing numb. I blindly walked further into the room, trying to look around for any source of light

"Is anybody there?" I called out. "What's going on? HELLO?"

_BANG!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the lights flickered on, causing a dim effect to the room. It was an empty, filthy, tiny little room, with the cold marble floor looking like it's never been cleaned, and the walls dirty enough to call it a beige color rather than a white-colored wall. All that was in the room was a lumpy-looking, stained mattress sitting at a corner. The size of the room seemed to be a little bigger than a closet, but smaller than a bathroom, making me grow a bit tense, even when I wasn't claustrophobic….at least I hope I wasn't.

"Hello?" My voice faltered. I could see another wooden door at the other side. I timidly stepped towards the wooden door noticing a rusty golden-colored doorknob that looked flimsy. I let out a vibrating hand and was about to slowly twist the doorknob, to see if it was possibly an exit route -

When I was caught yet again.

Another vicious pair of arms captured me, and lifted me away. I tried struggling yet again screaming "LET ME GO!" at the top of my lungs.

"Don't say another word," ordered a deep, husky voice from behind me. He continued with one arm tightly wrapping my waist, while another arm slithered its way to my neck, binding it tightly with his muscular arm, restricting my breathing. I wasn't able to turn my neck to see who it was that had captured me once again.

But the voice didn't sound like Dan at all.

"You're just here temporarily. Although, if you cause us trouble and make more noise, we'd be more than delighted to get rid of you permanently." Chills ran through my spine, as I metaphorically locked my big mouth shut. Slowly, he dragged me away from the door, and continued to keep grasp my neck and waist.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," the boy said.

"No, really?" I muttered.

_So much for keeping my mouth shut. _

"Maybe your little mate can explain." And as if on cue, the wooden door swung open revealing two guys. One guy—well man I should say—wearing a black Gi and a sinister grin as he clutched another feeble looking boy with his venomous hands. The boy had fresh cuts and bruises scattered over his skin, and his brunet hair was tangled and shaggy, and he looked like he was about to collapse into a weak heap any minute. Yet his eyes were filled with rage, with great determination.

And as soon as those flaming eyes met mine, they widened in utter horror.

Mine clouded over with relief and terror.

It was a boy I'd never thought I'd see again.

"Jack!" I screamed. This time I struggled harder to break free, wriggling and kicking in the air, but the idiot wouldn't let me. "Ty, let him go!"

Ty's spiteful smile grew wider, and he held Jack back harder, as he struggled to release out of the sensei's grasp. "Hello there, Kim." I tried to battle the boy's tough hands but to avail.

"Hugh, let Kim go!" Jack screamed, making a futile attempt to wrestle out of Ty's grip. "Don't hurt her!"

"HUGH?" I gasped, almost whirling around.

"Thanks for revealing my identity Jack," Hugh growled as he clutched my neck tighter. Jack attempted to charge for Hugh, when Sensei Ty held him back.

"Don't even think about it," he snarled.

"So wait…you guys have been threatening us the entire time?" I questioned. "Telling us not to come and me almost quitting the dojo?"

"If you had quit the dojo, you two wouldn't be here," Ty said. "And your little boyfriend wouldn't have gotten so badly hurt." He pointed to the fresh scars on his face and arms, and even some purple bruises here and there. I emitted a glance at Jack, my face contorted in guilt and concern. I felt as though a knife of guilt had stabbed me straight in the heart. It pained me to see Jack in that condition.

"Why did you do all of this?" I demanded. "Just to make us miserable? I thought you and Rudy and settled things out."

"Well, for years the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and The Black Dragons Dojo have been rival dojos…going head-to-head in a competition this important…that just doesn't seem right, does it?" Ty said.

"We tried to help you Kim," Hugh said. "We figured if we threatened you, you would back out of the competition and therefore have to shut down your dojo."

"We didn't sign up for this competition in the first place!" Jack protested. "According to Rudy, somebody recommended…" But his voice trailed off, as soon as wide smirks appeared on their faces.

"That was _you _guys!" I yelled accusingly. "You enrolled us in the Unleash The Warrior competition, so we had our chances of closing down our dojo!"

"No duh, Sherlock," Hugh muttered sardonically. I clenched my teeth in utter frustration, desperately wanting to beat the life out of this boy.

Of course if I do that…

Who knows what they'll try next?

Possibly go after Milton, Jerry, and Eddie?

Rudy?

Maybe even cross the line…

"Ah, so the pieces finally come together for you," Sensei Ty smirked. Jack had a penetrating look in his eye. "I love blackmailing. It's the best feeling when you have people bowing down to you."

"We'll never bow down to you," Jack snarled. Even with his bruises, he still managed a determined, dignified look. "Ever. You may have blackmailed us, and taken away our defense…but you'll never take our dignity."

"We'll see about that," Hugh said.

"Wait hang on…" I said eyeing Sensei Ty coldly. "So you two have been sending us the messages? Then what does _Db. Ad. _mean? And why did Dan shove me in here?"

"Ah, ah, ah we can't share _everything _with you," Ty smiled. "Well, I'm off with Hugh, Frank and my other students to do some practicing for the competition that's tomorrow…so until then, Jack and Kim…welcome to the Kidnap Suite. It's a great place to stay overnight, and mourn about your lost dojo." And with a malicious grin, they threw me and Jack to the ground, our weak bodies collapsing to the floor, and rushed to the wooden door, locking it behind them with a loud bang. We both struggled to get up and when Jack met my eyes, rather than feeling devastated there was a sense of reassurance flooding through our body.

We both leapt into each other's arms, squeezing each other as tightly as we could.

"Oh my god Kim, I was so worried," Jack said.

"Jack are you okay? What happened to you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Wait…are _you _okay? Did they hurt you?" Jack asked, pulling away from the embrace, and examining me to see if I was hurt.

"Forget about me, you idiot! What did they do to you? You're all hurt and bruised!" I scolded. Jack let out a frustrated sigh as he stared at the bruises on his arm, and gently glided his finger over the cuts on his cheeks.

"I attempted at beating them up and escaping, but…that didn't go so well," Jack said, wincing a bit in pain as he moved his legs. "They pinned me to the wall, and started beating me up…and Frank had some really sharp nails."

I stared at Jack's black eye in utter guilt. "This is my entire fault."

"No it's not your fault," Jack reassured, inching closer towards me. "What I'm mad about is why you came searching for me." I furrowed my brow in annoyance.

"Well, you were gone for like an hour!" I exclaimed. "I started to get worried, okay?"

"If you hadn't come, then there still would've been a chance of us winning that competition with you, Amy, and…oh right, your little boyfriend!"

"Dan?" I asked. "He is _not _my boyfriend! Especially not after _he _was the one to shove me in here!"

"Well then you shouldn't have gone with Dan in the first place to come look for me!" Jack countered, his face boiling with anger and frustration. "Because he's _the one_!"

I stopped short, absorbing Jack's words in shock. "Wait... What?"

Jack sighed, "Kim, he... Dan's the one from that night. The guy who nearly took your life."

I was stunned, shocked, and hurt beyond measure. Tears stung my eyes. How could I be so gullible? How could I not have noticed their resemblance?

"I...I..." I was at a loss for words. Sniffing, I eventually retorted, "He volunteered to come with me! You know how worried I was about you? Why didn't you just fight your way out of the kidnapping…you're Jack, goddamn it, you took down four Black Dragons before!"

Jack let out a deep, slow sigh beckoning he didn't want to argue anymore. My eyes slightly softened as I waited for what he had to say.

"They blackmailed me," he said. "I was about to attack, but if I did they would hurt…you guys. Especially you. I couldn't let that happen, so I came here."

"But without you competing with us we're—"

"Part of life is making sacrifices. You guys were important to me than winning some stupid competition. They knew without me, they'll win hands down. Of course, with you now here, they're now a hundred percent sure."

"What about Amy?" I didn't even bother saying Dan's name. Because I knew somehow, he was on their side.

"If Dan's in cahoots with the Black Dragons then Amy's definitely with them as well," Jack decided with an affirmative tone. I nodded reluctantly. There was a short pause.

"So in the end…it's my fault isn't it?" I asked. Jack faced me.

"It's not your fault, Kim…I didn't mean to blame you," Jack comforted, remorseful.

"No, you had all the right to blame me…because it really was my fault," I sniffed, tears welling up in my eyes. "I was the one who got the messages, I was the one who joined this dojo in the first place, I was the one who technically caused that lockdown, I was the one who was obligated to quit but didn't, _and_ I was the reason why you're hurt. I'm like some curse for you guys. You should've let me quit the dojo."

"You're not a curse, Kim. Don't say that," Jack said, inching closer towards me. "I didn't allow you to quit because…without you…life at the dojo would be pretty boring and empty."

"I'm sure nothing life at the dojo would be a lot better if I was with The Black Dragon and not with The Bobby Wasabi Dojo," I mumbled with a sad frown on my face, not taking my eyes off of his, as I hugged my arms with my legs.

"I meant…" He inched even closer towards me. I could feel his hot breath against my cheeks. "_My _life would be empty without you."

And here we were, eyes locked, foreheads touching, and lips centimeters apart. And something happened.

Something unexpected.

Yet it was magical.

Because Jack Anderson had kissed me.

_Kissed. _

It wasn't long - he merely grazed his soft lips gently against mine for a short second.

While this wasn't the place, and it certainly seemed to be at inappropriate time.

The moment felt just right.

Jack tore his lips apart from mine, and his cheeks had glowing flamingo pink, causing me to silently laugh. My eyes were however were wide in bewilderment, not sure how to react. My entire body was surging with tingles, and a rush of warmth flowed through my veins.

Jack had just kissed me.

Lips to lips.

Did that really just happen?

"Still call yourself a curse?" Jack teased. I laughed.

"Yes," I kidded, with a teasing smile as he put his arm around me. My eyes had suddenly felt heavy, and they started to slowly shut with my head leaning on his chest. From when I could actually see the outside world, it had been very dark…and I was dead tired.

"Jack?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are we ever going to get out of here?"

And slowly I drifted off to sleep.

But I managed to catch the reply before I coasted into a not-so-pleasant slumber.

A reply that worried me.

"I don't know, Kim…I don't know."

**Okay, so...**

**First of all, OHMYGAWD DAN IS THE CREEPY!DUDE THAT NIGHT, AND AMY IS BAD TOO, YOU GUYS ARE SO GENIUS FOR FIGURING THAT OUT...**

**And secondly, all the Kick shippers reading this are screaming their heads off, because they KISSED!**

**OMG, right?**

**But don't worry to all those who like a slow and steady build-up, because it'll be a while before they get into any real relationship thing. Maybe not even get into a relationship? Oo... You'll have to wait. :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this! :)**

**-Sienna and Taylor ;)**


	8. Important Author's Note

Hey fanfictioners.

No, this isn't a new chapter.

Unfortunately.

In case you guys haven't realized, Writers Wanted is on a major hiatus.

My co-writer Taylor is officially off FanFiction due to schoolwork reasons. She's been off for a while now.

Not to mention we had already been facing some major writer's block in the later stages of writing.

I'm not even sure if this story is going to be continued. Either I continue it myself, or I find another co-writer.

But until then, this story is not going to be updated. It'll be a very long while, I warn you.

Thanks to all of you for sticking to this story this far, and I'm sorry to disappoint you with this piece of news. I know this author's note is posted way too late - but never late than never, right?

Hopefully I uncover some inspiration soon; or this story would be discontinued. I may put it up for adoption – I'm not sure.

Until then, thanks to you all. You guys are the best. Both Taylor and I love you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story. :)

x Sienna


End file.
